Fique Comigo
by ama28
Summary: Bella Swan era uma garota de 16 anos completamente insegura, até se apaixonar por Edward Cullen o maior gato da escola depois de uma festa que ficará para sempre na sua memória. O romance nasceu e floresceu, mas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

**Bella**

A dor da ausência dele aumenta a cada dia. Sinto muita falta de seus musculosos braços me embalando, dos seus olhos verdes cativantes que com apenas um olhar me diziam as mais belas juras de amor, do seu sorriso que fazia florescer emoções inexplicáveis dentro de mim, do seu calor capaz de me aquecer na mais miserável das manhãs de inverno e dos seus indescritíveis beijos que me faziam sentir realmente amada.

Por que ele sumiu? Ainda não sei.

Mas tenho esperanças de que ele volte logo, não sei por quanto tempo mais irei aguentar viver sem ele...

Edward... sinto sua falta...


	2. Preparativos para a Festa

**Preparativos Para a Festa**

**Bella**

- Bella, vamos logo! Você esta nos atrasando! – chamou minha amiga-irmã (irmã porque estamos sempre juntas, ela esta sempre aqui em casa ou eu na casa dela desde que tínhamos 14 anos) batendo violentamente na porta do banheiro.

- Já estou indo! – falei enquanto olhava meu reflexo no espelho. Quem me dera eu tivesse herdado a mesma beleza da minha irmã mais velha Rosalie... ela sim é perfeita, uma verdadeira deusa. Sinceramente eu teria inveja dela- pois praticamente todos os meninos ficam aos pés dela enquanto nenhum deles sequer nota minha existência– mas tenho sorte, sou muito mais inteligente que ela e com certeza menos altiva (ela vive tratando a todos com exagerado desdém).

Desliguei o secador de cabelo da tomada – eu estava alisando-o, pois vamos a uma festa – e abri a porta do banheiro.

- Uau Bella! Seu cabelo ficou fantástico! – exclamou Alice já toda arrumada.

- Uau você Alice! Está maravilhosa! – falei abismada. O vestido dela era perfeito, um tomara-que-caia preto (combinando com a cor do cabelo dela) com algumas lantejoulas que se destacavam dependendo da luz e um salto altíssimo, pois ela era muito baixa (algumas pessoas até a chamam de anãzinha, mas ela nem liga, está sempre alegre e super produzida).

- Obrigada! E você, o que planeja vestir? - Alice me perguntou desafiadoramente. Ela me conhece muito bem, então já devia imaginar minha resposta...

- Não sei bem Lice... estava pensando em botar aquela minha calça jeans e meu moletom ver...

- Você está maluca? – berrou Alice me interrompendo – todos os gatinhos da escola estarão lá e você quer usar seu moletom velho?!

- Ele não é tão velho assim... deve ter uns 3 ou 4 anos...

Ela me fitou ameaçadoramente me fazendo calar e me puxou para o meu quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rápida Descrição do Meu Quarto**

Apesar de meu pai ganhar um bom salário sendo chefe da polícia de Forks, não vivemos em um grande luxo. A maior parte do dinheiro que ele junta é gasta com supérfluos como a nova televisão de tela plana da sala (que agora virou o bebê do meu pai), roupas e acessórios para Rosalie – pois ela se recusa a usar uma roupa mais que uma vez em público – e aparelhos de ginástica para Jasper (meu irmão mais velho, gêmeo de Rose), que quer ganhar alguns músculos sem ter que andar até a academia da esquina. Então meu quarto é bem simples, tem uma bicama (para Alice poder dormir no meu quarto comigo), um mini-closet , uma escrivaninha com um computador bem lerdo, uma estante para meus livros – que são muitos - , uma poltrona azul, um abajur alto e um espelho. Assim... antes que eu me esqueça, aqui em casa só temos dois banheiros: um para Rose e eu (e invariavelmente Alice) e outro para meu pai e Jazz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sorte sua que eu vim preparada – ela falou enquanto abria sua mochila que estava em cima da minha cama e puxando um vestido azul de uma marca francesa (sim, ela era incrivelmente rica)- tome, vista isso! Você ficará linda, nenhum menino conseguirá tirar os olhos de você esta noite!

- Obrigado – agradeci corando e me vesti.

- Perfeito! Agora senta aí para eu dar um jeito nas suas olheiras! Você não dorme de noite não hein?! – ela disse, me empurrando na poltrona e começando a me maquiar.

- Obrigado Alice, não sei o que faria sem você! – falei rindo

- Por nada! Para que servem as amigas-irmãs-estilistas? – ela brincou e começou a rir.

Enquanto minha anãzinha me maquiava eu sonhava acordada (como sempre!) com a festa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sonho**

Eu entro na quadra do colégio (onde será realizada a festa que é em homenagem aos 30 anos da Forks High School) como uma verdadeira rainha e todos os meninos-gatos da festa me olham deslumbrados...

- Que Deusa! – exclama o lindão do Emmet (irmão da Alice e ficante da Rose) boquiaberto.

- Bella, você está fantástica! - diz meu colega Mike, me cumprimentando

- Nossa! Como você é sexy! – diz o perfeito Deus grego da beleza do Edward (o outro irmão da Lice) se aproximando de mim e me beijando fervorosamente enquanto todos os outros meninos me olham com desejo...

- Bella! Bella! Está me ouvindo?! Eu já acabei a maquiagem (que a propósito, está perfeita) Bella... acorda! – grita Alice me sacudindo e me trazendo de volta a minha infeliz realidade...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que Alice?! Assim... você já acabou. Obrigada, ficou ótima! – eu disse me olhando no espelho e nem mesmo me reconhecendo. Lice é definitivamente uma ótima estilista, eu até fiquei apresentável...

- Por nada! Vamos logo que eles estão nos esperando lá em baixo na sala. – disse Alice me pegando pelo cotovelo e me levando escada abaixo.

- Nossa! Você está linda Alice – disse Jasper, meu irmão mais velho, olhando fixamente e de olhos arregalados para Lice assim que entramos na sala (ele é completamente apaixonado por ela... não que ela também não seja por ele, mas... sei lá, é meio estanho! Ela é minha melhor amiga e ele meu irmão! Fala sério... isso é coisa de novela!).

- Obrigada! – respondeu Alice toda contente e imediatamente olhando para o chão.

**Rosalie**

Nossa! Até que a anãzinha ficou bem bonita... mas nada comparada a mim é claro! E olha só minha irmã, finalmente está apresentável. Posso jurar que aquele vestido não é dela, aposto que é da Alice, Bella não teria o bom gosto de comprar um vestido da Dior! Mas não importa. Quem vai brilhar esta noite serei eu (como sempre né?). Hoje quero finalmente conquistar o outro Cullen, o gato do Edward! Ele não resistirá a este meu vestido vermelho super decotado e a minha incrível lingerie de onçinha...

Eu sei, eu sei... eu estou saindo com o Emmet... mas quero ter o Edward! Ele é o único homem no nosso colégio que não dá a mínima para mim... mas não por muito tempo, em breve ele será meu namorado, pois esta noite vou conquistá-lo!

- Será que podemos ir logo?! Já estou criando raízes aqui! – eu disse impaciente querendo apresá-los

- Claro Rose, vamos para o carro – respondeu Jazz meu irmão gêmeo (mas não tão bonito quanto eu).

- Tchau pai! – se despediu Bella do nosso pai, Charlie, que estava vindo para a sala ver seu tão importante jogo na TV de tela plana.

- Tchau garota! Você está linda – ele disse beijando-a na bochecha

- Obrigada – ela respondeu corando e indo para a porta.

"Ela é definitivamente a garotinha do papai! Pelo amor de Deus, ela não cresce mesmo!" imediatamente pensei.

- Tchau Alice! Você virá dormir aqui hoje, né? – perguntou Charlie.

- Claro chefe Swan! – disse a anãzinha acenando e acompanhando Bella.

- Jazz, você está responsável por suas irmãs – detalhe: meu pai já considera Alice como filha. Ninguém merece! – não voltem muito tarde.

É sério, às vezes dá vontade de dar um soco no meu pai! Voltar cedo de uma festa?! Nem morta!

- Sim pai – respondeu Jasper já meio decepcionado indo para o carro.

- Rose, você está maravilhosa... mas por favor, comporte-se! Você é uma Swan, tem que ter um comportamento exemplar. – disse meu pai, já me tirando do sério.

- Claro, claro... – respondi aparentando indiferença e indo para o carro.

**Alice**

- Bella, você acha que Jasper vai me convidar para dançar esta noite? – perguntei sussurrando para Bella que estava comigo no banco de trás da BMW vermelha da Rose.

- Acho que sim... ele é caidinho por você! – ela sussurrou de volta para mim e começou a rir.

Não pude evitar sorrir, eu estou apaixonada pelo Jazz há meses!

- De que vocês estão rindo tanto aí atrás? – perguntou Rosalie, ignorante como sempre!

- Nada não Rose! – respondeu Bella contendo o riso.

-Hum... Alice querida, seu irmão Edward irá na festa? – nossa! Como a Rosalie pode ser tão cínica?

- Acredito que sim Rose... – como eu posso ser tão educada com ela?! Deve ser a força do hábito...

- Rosalie, está querendo largar o Emmet? – perguntou Jazz com aquela voz perfeita esboçando um sorriso que quase me faz desmaiar... ai ai ... se controla Alice!

- O que você tem a ver com isso?! A vida é minha, eu faço o que quero! – respondeu a arrogante da Rosalie.

- Nada... – respondeu Jasper que começou a rir acompanhado de mim e da Bella.

Depois disso Rosalie emburrou e ficou calada no banco do carona, Jazz colocou uma musica bem suave e continuou a dirigir (meu Deus! Como ele dirige sexy!- tá bom, tá bom, parei!).

- Alice – Bella sussurrou depois de alguns minutos – não quero mais ir ao baile...

- O que?! Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntei, me esforçando para não gritar depois notei que ela estava quase chorando.

- Eu vou acabar sozinha como sempre! Jazz vai ficar com você a noite toda, disso eu tenho quase certeza e Rose terá todos os meninos babando por ela...

- Nem todos – eu a interrompi – Ed não dá bola para ela. E quem disse que você não terá pretendentes?! Você é linda e está super sexy com este vestido! Não me venha com desculpas.

Ela imediatamente corou e por sorte chegamos ao colégio, então não tinha mais como ela desistir... hum... o Volvo do Edward já está aqui, ele já deve ter chegado... quem sabe eu não o convenço de chamar a Bella para dançar? Talvez até role um clima...

Edward saiu do Volvo e veio em nossa direção sorrindo e olhando para a Bella deslumbrado.

- Está na hora de eu agir... me parece que não terei muito trabalho para convencê-lo – sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto Edward praticamente babava por Bella.


	3. A Festa 1ª Parte O Acidente

**A Festa – 1ª Parte: O "Acidente"**

**Bella**

Assim que chegamos ao colégio Jazz foi logo arrumando uma vaga perto do volvo de Edward. O colégio estava literalmente todo iluminado, tinham pisca-piscas amarelos por todo lugar que olhássemos e uma faixa bem grande escrito "Forks High School: 30 anos de Escelência Acadêmica" – não sei quem foi a anta que fez esse cartaz! Escrever excelência com "s" foi o maior bola fora, pelo amor de Deus!

Saímos do carro e de súbito me deparei com Edward todo sorridente vindo em nossa direção – ele estava muito lindo, seu cabelo cor de bronze estava ligeiramente bagunçado, seus olhos verdes brilhavam tanto quanto seu sorriso e seu smoking preto combinava perfeitamente com sua pele branca.

E agora? O que eu faço?! Calma, nada de desespero! Respira fundo e se concentra em não babar...

Ainda não sei por que eu fico tão desesperada quando Edward me olha. Afinal, eu o vejo todos os dias! Inclusive até lanchamos na mesma mesa no intervalo, e ele nunca demonstrou interesse em mim... Não tem porque eu ficar tão nervosa, nós somos apenas amigos... Ou quase isso...

- Oi pessoal – disse Edward chegando onde nós estávamos – Emmet estava aqui esperando vocês comigo, mas como vocês demoraram, ele resolveu entrar...

- Sem problemas... – disse Rose com uma voz bem sexy, já dando um beijo bem demorado na bochecha dele... Provavelmente ela já está querendo se mostrar, como sempre!

Edward pareceu ficar meio constrangido com a atitude dela. Logo que ela se afastou ele cumprimentou Jasper com um aperto de mão, deu um beijo no rosto da Alice e finalmente veio me cumprimentar...

- Olá Bella – ele disse apertando minha mão meio sem graça – você está er... Muito bonita.

- Obrigada – eu respondi corando de vergonha.

- Vamos entrar! – exclamou Alice parecendo contente demais para o meu gosto...

- Ok – disse Jazz

Quando entramos na quadra – que estava toda decorada com tecidos brancos pendurados do teto ao chão, cartazes multicoloridos com explicações chatas sobre todas as conquistas do colégio, um palco com uma banda tocando uma música bem animada, uma mesa com comidas e diversas mesas espalhadas ao redor da pista de dança– fomos logo recebidos por um Emmet eufórico.

- Oi pessoal! – ele praticamente berrou, pois a musica estava muito alta, dificultando as conversas – gostaram da faixa que eu fiz que está pendurada lá fora?

- Claro Em, está magnífica – respondeu Alice e começou a rir abertamente

Só podia ter sido coisa do Emmet! Escrever "excelência" com "s" é bem a cara dele! Apesar de ele ser muito gato, ele é tão inteligente quanto uma porta!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pequena descrição dos integrantes da família Cullen**

Bom, para começar, Dr. Carlisle e Esme Cullen são os pais de Lice, Ed e Em. Eles se mudaram para Forks quando Esme estava grávida dos três - Edward, Emmet e Alice são trigêmeos- e mudaram para o Alasca em pouco tempo, ainda antes do nascimento deles. Após 14 anos eles retornaram a Forks – e eu fiquei amiga da Lice desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Carlisle é um cirurgião incrível e um segundo pai para mim. É um homem verdadeiramente generoso que está sempre pronto para ajudar. Ele e Esme têm 34 anos, mas aparentam ter apenas 20, eles são muito bonitos e joviais. Ele tem cabelos loiros, olhos caramelo - ou será que são pretos? -, pele muito branca (com uma palidez estranha), olheiras proeminentes e músculos.

Esme é praticamente minha mãe – já que infelizmente a minha morreu após me dar a luz... Sinto falta dela... Apesar de não tê-la conhecido – ela é muito carinhosa comigo, até mesmo me chama de filha! Seu cabelo é castanho escuro; seus olhos,sua pele e suas olheiras são iguais a de Carlisle e ela têm baixa estatura.

Ed, Em e Lice são muito bonitos, mas são diferentes (definitivamente não são trigêmeos idênticos), eles têm a minha idade (16 anos). Alice é baixa, tem cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pele branca e é magra. Ela adora ser minha estilista, eu sou como uma Barbie para ela! Emmet é super musculoso, tem um cabelo mais claro que o da Lice e mais escuro que do Ed e sua pele é branca. Ele adora fazer piadas e sair com meninas – principalmente com a Rose – e claro, sua nota no teste de QI é igual à de um atum!

Edward é simplesmente perfeito, tem músculos (não tão proeminentes quanto os do Em), cabelo cor de bronze... Pele branca... Olhos verdes encantadores... Traços que são exatamente iguais ao de um anjo... E a voz... É simplesmente sedutora... Ai,ai... Aguenta coração! Ele é inteligente e desejado por todas, mas é bem reservado, raramente mantêm uma conversa com uma pessoa por muito tempo e por isso não sei se ele me considera uma amiga ou apenas uma intrusa na família dele...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muito bem então... – Em disse e se virou para Rosalie – Rose, quer dançar comigo?

Rosalie pareceu ponderar sobre sua resposta e observou Edward desatento a ela, conversando com Alice. Alguma coisa me diz que ela esperava que ele a convidasse também...

- Claro – ela respondeu depois que Edward não se manifestou e foi dançar com Emmet no meio da pista de dança

- Er... Bells – chamou meu irmão em um sussurro.

- Fala Jazz – respondi curiosa em saber o que ele queria.

- Você acha que a Alice aceitaria dançar comigo? – ele me perguntou meio constrangido.

- Tenho certeza que sim! – respondi sorrindo e me virando para olhar para Lice que estava conversando intensamente com seu irmão Edward longe de nós...

Eles conversavam seriamente, parecia que ele confessava algo a ela...

- Alice, gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou Jasper logo que ela acabou de falar com Edward.

- Mas é claro! – ela respondeu com brilho nos olhos, deu uma piscadela para mim, olhou sugestivamente para Ed e foi dançar com meu irmão.

"Que maravilha!" – pensei – "como sempre fui deixada sozinha!"

- Ei Bella! – disse Mike vindo me cumprimentar com Jessica (a namorada dele em seu encalço).

- Oi Mike! Olá Jess – respondi abraçando-o e beijando-a na bochecha.

- Você está sozinha? – perguntou Mike enquanto Jessica olhava-o de cara feia – se quiser, pode se juntar a nós!

- Obrigada pelo convite. Mas vou ficar sentada em uma mesa... Alice disse que viria falar uma coisa comigo daqui a pouco – menti. Eu me juntar a eles definitivamente estragaria a noite de Jess (ela tinha ciúmes de Mike comigo).

- Você é que sabe... Se mudar de idéia é só me procurar! – ele disse sorrindo para a última parte enquanto Jessica me fuzilava com os olhos.

- Claro – provoquei-a um pouco enquanto sorria para ele.

Procurei uma mesa vazia e achei uma em um canto da quadra, afastada da pista de dança. Devo ter ficado sentada uns 3 minutos e já estava morrendo de tédio! Então resolvi ver como estavam meus irmãos...

Rosalie estava dançando com Emmet no meio da pista e os dois pareciam já ter bebido algumas... Rose parecia interessada em outra coisa, ela nem estava dando atenção às piadas do Em...

Lice e Jazz estavam dançando trocando olhares realmente apaixonados... Quem dera Edward me olhasse desse jeito... Eu ficaria nas nuvens... Falando em Edward, onde ele se meteu?

Fui à procura dele quando minha tendência para desastres resolveu entrar em ação e eu tropecei no pé de alguém e cai.

**Rosalie**

Enquanto dançava com Emmet eu refletia:

"Acho que estou começando a gostar mesmo do Em. Esse jeito meio palhaço dele me distrai um pouco me deixando menos irritada com a minha vidinha taciturna, mas desistir de conquistar Edward agora seria uma covardia!"

- Rose, eu estava pensando em viajar para aquele país da Austrália que tem o formato de uma bota, o México... – disse Em me distraindo.

- Emmet! A Austrália é um país, não é um continente e o país que tem formato de bota é a Itália! – eu disse abismada.

- Tem certeza disso, Rose? – ele perguntou duvidoso.

- Absoluta! – respondi convicta.

- Então é por isso que eu não consegui as passagens! Que pena... Eu queria tanto um porquinho... – ele falou fazendo um biquinho no final.

- Em, você quer ir para o México só para comprar um porco? – perguntei arregalando os olhos.

- Sim! Rose, você não vê o noticiário não? Lá esta tendo aquele pandemônio de gripe suína. – ele disse ainda meio desanimado.

- Sim, eu vejo o noticiário, e não é pandemônio, é pandemia! – respondi.

- Não Rose! Não tem nada a ver com aquela Mia do rebelde! Tem a ver com a maldição do panda e do demônio, que esta transformando as pessoas em porcos no México! – ele respondeu como se soubesse tudo sobre o assunto.

Eu o encarei boquiaberta.

- Em, presta bem atenção! A epidemia de gripe suína não tem nada haver com pandas, nem com Mias e nem com demônios. Gripe suína é uma doença que veio dos porcos, que está atingindo as pessoas e deixando-as com uma gripe um pouco mais forte que a gripe normal. Ela não transforma ninguém em porco! – expliquei.

- Poxa... Queria tanto ter um porquinho, já tinha até escolhido um nome... – ele disse cabisbaixo.

Eu comecei a ri.

- E qual seria o nome dele? – perguntei curiosa.

- Coxinha, em homenagem aquele Li Coxinha, o último bailarino lá de Maomé. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Quem?! – perguntei assustada.

- Li Coxinha, que escreveu aquele livro Adeus, Japão... – ele respondeu.

- Emmet, o nome dele é Li Cunxin, ele é o ultimo bailarino de Mao e o nome do livro é Adeus, China! – respondi gargalhando

- Mas China e Japão não são a mesma coisa? Todo mundo lá é quase cego, vivem de olho fechado... – ele perguntou duvidoso.

- Em, eles não vivem de olho fechado, o olho deles é que é puxado! – respondi tocando a face dele perto do olho e puxando um pouco.

- Hum... Interessante! Quando eu for lá também vou querer mudar meu olho, ele vai ser igual o daquele Zé Colméia, eu adoro quando passa na TV! – ele falou alegremente.

- Tudo bem meu ursão! – eu ri. Ainda não sei por que, mas gosto cada vez mais do Emmet... Apesar da falta de neurônios...

Enquanto refletia sobre o que eu queria do meu relacionamento com Em e se queria realmente conquistar Edward eu notei minha irmã andando pela pista de dança parecendo procurar por alguém. Alguns metros atrás dela estava Edward que a olhava fixamente com um olhar meio... Apaixonado.

"Ah não!"- pensei – "posso até não conquistar Edward, mas ele não vai ficar com a estabanada da minha irmã!"

Hum... A estabanada da minha irmã... Isso me deu uma idéia! Não seria surpresa nenhuma se "acidentalmente" ela tropeçasse (com uma ajudinha do meu pé) e caísse bem no meio da pista de dança! Meu Deus, eu sou mesmo uma gênia (uma gênia bem sexy por sinal...)!

Fui guiando meu "ursão" enquanto dançávamos para onde minha irmã estava sem que ela percebesse (como sempre, ela estava andando distraída, pensando na morte da bezerra) e quando ela foi dar um passo eu botei rapidamente meu pé na frente e ela caiu igualzinha a uma jaca no chão!

Como se não bastasse, Jessica Stanley – namorada do Mike Newton – tropeçou na Bella e caiu também. Todos que estavam perto começaram a rir, inclusive o Emmet que gargalhou mais alto que a musica. Apressei-me em puxar o Em para outro canto... Imagine se ela descobre que fui eu!

Meus olhos vagaram atrás de Edward para ver se meu plano dera certo. Encontrei-o com uma cara de preocupação indo na direção de Bella que ainda estava caída sobre o chão.

**Bella**

"Que ótimo!"- pensei- "Era só o que faltava, todos estão rindo de mim agora!

Repentinamente senti alguém tropeçando em mim – na altura da minha cintura – e caindo com força no chão... Essa não! Estou definitivamente em maus lençóis...

As risadas aumentaram de intensidade e eu olhei para o lado para ver quem tinha tropeçado em mim... Ah não! Jessica Stanley não!

- Bella! Você virou um quebra-mola e nem me disse nada! – falou o idiota do Emmet, a alguns metros de mim, praticamente morrendo de rir.

Jess rapidamente levantou arrumando o vestido rosa decotado que usava e começou a me xingar de todos os nomes que conhecia enquanto eu tapava os meus ouvidos e continuava deitada no chão.

No meio da confusão, senti um par de mãos aveludadas tocando em meus ombros... Essa não! Digam-me que Edward não viu isso!

- Bella, você se machucou? – ele perguntou aparentando preocupação enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

- Ai! Acho que ralei o joelho... – respondi enquanto sentia o sangue escorrendo.

Assim que terminei de levantar, senti uma dor intensa na minha nova ferida. E sem querer soltei um gemido.

- É melhor eu te ajudar... – disse Edward enquanto me pegava no colo.

Para tudo! Eu estou no colo do Deus grego do Edward?! Isso só pode ser um sonho...

- Obrigada – eu agradeci corando enquanto ele me carregava para a enfermaria e Rosalie me encarava cheia de ódio.

**Oi gente! Quero me desculpar pela demora (eu sei que tinha dito que ia postar ontem); mas o estava dando erro e eu não consegui postar ******

**Quero também agradecer a vocês que mandaram reviews nos últimos capítulos; fiquei suuuuuper feliz de saber que vocês gostaram e que essa fic foi bem aceita!!! XDDD**

**Mil Beijos ;****


	4. A Festa 2ª Parte Convites

**A Festa – 2ª Parte:**

**Rosalie**

Eu definitivamente odeio a minha irmã! O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Porque Edward está interessado nela e nem sequer liga para mim?!

- Emmet, eu preciso urgentemente de uma bebida! – falei começando a me estressar.

- Claro! Esta lá no carro. Fica aí que eu vou buscar! – respondeu Em animado indo em direção ao carro.

**Bella**

Assim que saímos da quadra, eu resolvi espiar o machucado para ver a extensão da ferida. Essa foi absolutamente a pior idéia que eu tive! Só de olhar o sangue já fiquei toda enjoada...

- Bella, você está bem? Está ficando verde! – perguntou Edward, me olhando preocupado enquanto me carregava com aqueles braços divinos.

- Não – eu disse engolindo o vômito.

- Pare de olhar o sangue! Você fica enjoada quando vê sangue! – disse Ed.

Isso me distraiu um pouco.

- Co..co-mo v-voce s-sabe... di-disso? – gaguejei, mais pela surpresa dele saber da minha "pequena" fraqueza do que pelo enjoo em si.

- Te conheço há dois anos, Bella! Convivemos praticamente todo dia desde que nos conhecemos – ele riu levemente – sei mais sobre você do que imagina!

Eu esbocei um sorriso, mas o enjoo veio com tudo e acabei gemendo, então, Edward acelerou o passo.

Com a pequena aceleração, senti a leve brisa da noite no meu rosto, o que melhorou bastante o enjoo, pelo menos, a vontade de vomitar passou...

- Chegamos – sussurrou Edward abrindo a porta da enfermaria e ligando a luz.

A enfermaria é bem pequena, só tem uma maca, uma escrivaninha para a enfermeira e um balcão cheio de medicamentos e acessórios de primeiros-socorros.

- Parece que a enfermeira não está... – eu disse enquanto ele me sentava na maca.

- Sem problemas – ele sorriu – eu cuido de você.

OH MEU DEUS! EDWARD CULLEN CUIDANDO DE MIM?! ISSO DEFINITIVAMENTE SÓ PODE SER UM SONHO! – E EU NÃO QUERO ACORDAR...

Ele foi até o balcão, abriu o quit de primeiros-socorros e pegou um pouco de gase, esparadrapo e um medicamento de uma cor estranha.

- Então... – ele disse enquanto limpava o meu ferimento – o que você estava fazendo antes de cair?

- Estava procurando... – tive que mentir, ele não podia saber que eu estava procurando por ele -... por Alice.

- Sei... sei – ele respondeu sem se convencer nem um pouco.

- E você? – perguntei tentando distraí-lo enquanto estremecia quando ele passou o medicamento – o que estava fazendo antes de vir me socorrer?

- Desculpe, o medicamento arde um pouco – ele se desculpou – eu estava... – ele pareceu relutar um pouco e se calou.

- Estava...? – incitei-o a continuar.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

- Estava procurando você... - ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto eu me derretia - Pretendia te chamar para dançar.

Corei imediatamente, fiquei tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

- Ar... – tentei responder, mais não saiu nada.

- Não precisa ter vergonha – ele disse rindo levemente – eu estava querendo te chamar para dançar desde que chegamos. Gosto muito de você.

"GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ"?! EU SÓ POSSO ESTAR IMAGINANDO ISSO! EDWARD CULLEN GOSTA DE MIM?! EU MORRI E TO NO CÉU!

Enquanto eu ainda estava muda (e super corada) ele finalizou meu curativo e me ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigada! – eu disse beijando a bochecha dele (afinal, quando eu teria outra oportunidade?! Se isso for um sonho, eu tenho que aproveitar o máximo!)

- Por nada! Estarei sempre aqui para servi-la! – ele respondeu sorridente – então... aceita dançar comigo?

- Claro! – respondi imediatamente.

- Então vamos lá – ele disse enquanto pegava minha mão e retornávamos para a quadra.

**Alice**

- Jazz, estou com sede, vou buscar um pouco de água – eu disse já me virando para ir buscar.

- Espere! – ele disse segurando minha mão – eu pego para você, volto em um instante! – ele beijou levemente minha mão e saiu.

"Esta noite está mesmo maravilhosa! Jasper é um ótimo companheiro para mim, fico mais apaixonada por ele a cada minuto que passa! Mas, onde está Bella? Não a vejo em lugar nenhum..." pensei enquanto meus olhos procuravam por ela.

- Oi Alice– disse Emmet enquanto se aproximava de mim com Rosalie... Eles pareciam... Bêbados.

- Oi Em, está tudo bem com vocês? – perguntei preocupada

- Claro! – ele respondeu com uma voz nada sóbria.

- Hum... Vocês viram Bella? – perguntei.

- Sim! Ela virou um quebra-mola! – ele respondeu enquanto bebia uma garrafa de cerveja de gargalo e Rose o imitava com uma de uísque.

- Parem de beber! – eu disse tirando as garrafas das mãos dele – vocês vão acabar fazendo besteira!

- Que nada anãzinha! – Rosalie respondeu totalmente embriagada – só to querendo esquecer minhas mágoas!

- E que mágoas seriam? – perguntei meio irritada com a parte do "anãnzinha", ela acha que é quem?! A Merlin Monroe?!

- O idiota do seu irmão Edward! – ela disse toda chapada – ele ta caidinho pela Bella.

"Até que enfim" – pensei.

- Aqui Alice, sua água! – disse Jasper me entregando o copo.

- Obrigada Jazz! – eu agradeci e dei um beijo na bochecha (perfeita) dele.

- Por nada! ... O que aconteceu com eles?! – ele perguntou olhando para Rose que estava quase caindo no chão de tão bêbada enquanto requebrava com Emmet. – Meu pai vai me matar! – ele disse temeroso.

- Eles beberam para Rose "afogar as lágrimas" – respondi terminando a água.

- Que mágoas? Pensei que ela tinha tudo que queria... – ele perguntou abismado com a irmã.

- Parece que ela ficou com ciúmes de Bella com Ed! – eu falei rindo.

- Bella?! A minha irmã Bella está com o Edward?! – ele perguntou procurando por eles.

- Parece que sim... Mas não sei onde eles se meteram... – respondi procurando-os.

Algum tempo depois achei Bella de mãos dadas com meu irmão vindo para pista de dança.

- Eles estão ali – apontei, mostrando-os para Jasper – é melhor levarmos os dois bêbados para casa antes que eles façam alguma besteira.

- Tem razão – respondeu Jasper olhando Em e Rose se agarrando, pulando e gritando - mas tenho que chamar Bella também. Meu pai disse que estou responsável por elas...

- Mas agora que Ed e ela estão se entendendo?! – perguntei fazendo biquinho – por favor, deixe Bella aqui! Meu irmão a leva depois!

- Hum... – ele falou e refletiu um pouco – tudo bem! Já que você quer...

- Isso! Obrigada! – exclamei alegre, abraçando-o.

Escrevi uma mensagem de texto para Edward, enviei-a e ajudei Jasper a levar os bêbados para o carro.

**Bella**

Nós andamos de mãos dadas até a quadra e quando entramos praticamente todos nos encararam de olhos arregalados (afinal, não era todo dia que viam Edward Cullen de mãos dadas a alguém – principalmente alguém como eu).

Fomos para a pista de dança e estava tocando uma musica romântica (Close to you – The Carpenters), Edward sorriu, colocou a mão na minha cintura e com a outra segurou minha mão. Logo começamos a dançar... Meu Deus... Como ele estava perfeito! O seu olhar... Simplesmente estava... Encantador...

- Er... Não sou muito boa dançarina... – disse corando enquanto tentava acertar os passos.

- Sem problemas – ele respondeu sorrindo – tudo depende de quem conduz – ele disse enquanto me "guiava" encantadoramente em uma coreografia celestial.

Nós dançamos divinamente enquanto eu praticamente babava por ele. Edward não desviou os olhos sequer uma vez de mim e eu me perguntei o que se passava na cabeça dele. Será que ele gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele?

- Bella, você gostaria de ir comigo no domingo, em um lugar muito bonito (mais especificamente uma clareira) que eu vou aos finais de semana? - ele perguntou depois dançarmos umas cinco músicas seguidas.

- Claro que sim! Vai a sua família toda? - perguntei.

- Não – ele riu – estava pensando em irmos só você e eu... Isto é, se você quiser...

- Ti- tipo u-um en-encon-tro? – gaguejei sem acreditar.

- Sim, tipo um encontro – ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

NÃO ACREDITO! EDWARD CULLEN ME CONVIDOU PARA UM ENCONTRO?! ACHO QUE O MUNDO VIROU DE PERNAS PARA O AR!

- Claro! – respondi alegremente – eu adoraria.

- Ótimo – ele sorriu – te pego ás uma da tarde do domingo, tudo bem?

- Sim! Está ótimo! – respondi praticamente explodindo de felicidade.

Logo depois que a música acabou o diretor anunciou o final da festa agradecendo a presença de todos, foi só aí que eu notei que a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora...

- Onde estão meus irmãos? – perguntei para Ed, preocupada de ter sido deixada para traz.

- Não sei... – Edward falou procurando por eles – vou ligar para Alice e ver onde eles estão.

Ele pegou o celular, clicou em uma tecla e pareceu ler alguma coisa...

- O que foi? – perguntei curiosa.

- Alice me deixou uma mensagem – ele respondeu sorrindo – parece que sou o responsável por você...

- O que?! – perguntei assustada.

- Calma – ele falou rindo – eu não mordo não!

Eu ri e ele me mostrou a mensagem que dizia bem assim:

**De: Lice gatinha**

**Para: Ed irmãozão**

**Ed, **

**Rose e Em beberam demais, Jazz e eu vamos levá-los para casa. Consegui convencê-lo de deixar Bella com você, desde que você leve-a para casa depois (olha lá hein, eu vou saber se vocês aprontarem alguma!). Boa sorte com ela! Voltem cedo e não abusem da sorte! Beijo da Lice gatinha =^.^=**

- Acho melhor eu levá-la para casa logo – ele disse assim que eu devolvi o celular – antes que o chefe Swan ache que eu raptei você!

- Sim... – eu falei decepcionada querendo ficar mais com ele.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse enquanto pegava a minha mão e me guiava para o carro – nos veremos no domingo novamente

- Claro – eu disse sorrindo em expectativa enquanto entrava no carro.

**Alice**

Colocamos Emmet e Rose no banco de traz da BMW e eu sentei no banco do carona ao lado de Jazz.

- Escute Alice – disse Jasper enquanto dava a partida – quero te dizer que, apesar desses dois – ele apontou para Em e Rose – essa noite foi maravilhosa, adorei estar com você...

- Sim – respondi meio constrangida – adorei estar em sua companhia também.

- Então... – ele continuou – o que acha de sairmos, er... Amanhã á noite. Podemos ir a Port Angeles ver um filme...

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo para ele – acho uma ótima idéia!

- Que bom! Tem alguma preferência de filme? – ele perguntou olhando para mim e sorrindo.

- Não sei... O que está passando? – perguntei.

- Está dando um romance, que ganhou 8 Oscars e 4 Globos de Ouro, chamado "Quem Quer Ser Um Milionário?", uma comédia sobre um cachorro e um filme de terror sobre vampiros...

Droga! Péssima hora para ele falar em vampiros...

- Er... Eu prefiro ver o romance – falei meio triste com a história de vampiros.

- Ok... Algum problema? – ele perguntou olhando preocupado para mim.

- Não – respondi enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam nos meus olhos.

- Alice, eu disse alguma coisa? – ele perguntou enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

- Não Jazz – respondi tentando me controlar – só estava pensando em... O que Carlisle vai fazer com Emmet se ele descobrir da bebedeira... – eu menti, Jasper não pode saber da verdade, nunca!

- Hum... – ele pareceu não ter acreditado muito (afinal, foi uma desculpa bem esfarrapada) – se é só isso não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Carlisle e Esme não serão tão duros com ele.

- É, você tem razão – respondi controlando a minha voz.

Passamos pelo caminho de floresta e chegamos à minha casa. Jasper estacionou na porta e fomos pegar Emmet no banco de trás.

Assim que abrimos a porta tivemos uma surpresa: Emmet estava dormindo com o polegar na boca (igualzinho a um bebê) e Rosalie estava dormindo sentada em cima dele (provavelmente o resultado deles terem ficado se "agarrando" durante a volta toda) e com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

- Uau! – eu falei e cai na gargalhada acompanhada de Jasper.

- Isso merece até uma foto! – ele pegou o celular e tirou uma foto da cena, ainda rindo.

- Eles vão nos matar depois que descobrirem! – falei tentando conter o riso para não acordá-los.

- Sim! Principalmente a Rose! – ele falou – Vem, vamos levar Emmet para dentro.

Ele tirou Em do carro e apoiando-o ajudou-o a subir a escada da varanda (que rodeava toda a casa) enquanto eu abria a porta. Assim que entramos, Carlisle e Esme desceram a escada assustados com o estado do Emmet.

- Alice, Jasper, o que aconteceu com Emmet? – perguntou Carlisle vindo a nosso encontro.

- Nada pai, - eu respondi – Em só exagerou na bebida...

- Hum... Jasper, deixe que eu levo o Emmet para cima, obrigado por ter trazido ele até aqui. – ele falou enquanto apoiava Emmet.

- Por nada! – respondeu Jasper soltando Em e vindo para o meu lado.

- Alice, você irá dormir na casa dos Swan? – perguntou minha mãe vindo na nossa direção.

- Sim, mãe, esse era o plano... – falei esperando não ser barrada.

- Tudo bem... Comportem-se – ela disse olhando sugestivamente para Jazz.

Despedimo-nos e voltamos ao carro.

- Bem... – falou Jasper dando a partida - agora só falta encarar a ira do meu pai.

- Não se preocupe – falei rindo – tenho certeza de que o Chefe Swan estará dormindo uma hora dessas!

- Espero que sim – disse Jazz sorrindo.

Fomos conversando por todo o caminho de volta enquanto Rosalie dormia profundamente no banco de traz. Chegamos à casa dos Swan lá para meia-noite e, por sorte, Charlie estava dormindo, então levamos Rose para o quarto dela sem problemas.

- Pronto – disse Jasper colocando Rosalie na cama – o que você acha de assistirmos um filme enquanto minha irmã não chega?

- Acho uma ótima idéia – respondi sorrindo.

Fomos para a sala e colocamos em um filme romântico que estava passando na HBO.

- Se importa? – disse eu deitando no colo dele.

- Claro que não – respondeu me deixando deitar e acariciando meu cabelo.

Ficamos nisso durante todo o filme. Foi simplesmente o momento mais maravilhoso de toda a minha vida! Jasper me fazia sentir segura e principalmente me fazia esquecer dos meus futuros problemas... Que infelizmente se aproximavam a cada minuto...

Acabei adormecendo no colo dele, só me lembro de abrir os olhos rapidamente e perceber que estava sendo carregada por Jazz para o quarto de Bella. Logo depois senti vagamente a cama abaixo de mim e... Alguma coisa tocando demoradamente em meus lábios.

**Bella**

Edward e eu conversamos animadamente por toda a curta viajem, relembrando os momentos que passamos desde que nos conhecemos. Chegamos à minha casa e continuamos a conversar dentro do carro, até que eu resolvi olhar que horas eram...

- Que horas são? – perguntei olhando para o relógio do carro – Caramba! Já são três da manhã! É melhor eu entrar...

- Ops! Desculpe-me, eu perdi a noção do tempo conversando com você – falou Edward se desculpando – é melhor você entrar antes que Charlie venha atrás de você.

- Sim – eu disse pesarosa, por mim eu ficaria conversando com ele até de manha – é melhor eu ir... Tchau Edward, obrigada por tudo! Foi uma noite maravilhosa – eu disse beijando a bochecha dele e abrindo a porta do carro.

- Foi um prazer! – ele respondeu e me segurou quando eu ia sair.

- O que? – perguntei confusa enquanto ele me segurava.

- Quero fazer uma coisa... – ele falou e se aproximou de mim.

Edward me deu um selinho, foi curto, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar louca! Seu doce hálito me invadiu durante alguns segundos, me deixando completamente desnorteada e corada!

Ed se afastou sorrindo me observando enquanto eu ainda estava sem reação.

- Er... É melhor eu ir... Boa noite! – falei abrindo um sorriso meio constrangido.

- Boa noite! Durma bem – ele falou alegremente enquanto eu saia do carro sorrindo para ele.

****

**Oi de novo gente! ^^**

**Hoje conseguir postar sem problemas *Uhuuuuuu!! =D**

**Bem, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews; vocês estão me animando muito a continuar escrevendo essa fic! Muitíssimo obrigada amores! Sem vocês essa fic não progride!! XDDDD**

**Falando nisso, tenho uma pergunta importante para fazer: Vocês que mandaram reviews nos capítulos anteriores, receberam a resposta (reply)? Estou super preocupada com isso! É que eu me cadastrei no site há pouco tempo e ainda não me acostumei muito bem e não tenho certeza se mandei as respostas pelo lugar certo (não me matem! É que estou super lerda esses dias! Tudoculpadoretornodasaulas deixa baixo! u.ú)**

**Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça, quem quiser ver as capas da fic é só seguir os links lá no meu perfil (profile) **

**Acho que é só isso! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (ou que pelo menos não tenham odiado)! Postarei o próximo em breve e vocês conheceram um novo (e fofo ^^) integrante da família Cullen!**

**Mil Beijos ;****

**By: Amanda**


	5. Compras, Desentendimentos e Ressaca

**********

**Oi amores!**

**Prometo não perturbar muito vocês agora =^.^=**

**Só quero esclarecer uma dúvida que surgiu em alguns leitores e que pode ser a sua também:**

**Nem Edward, nem Alice e nem Emmet são vampiros... Ainda.**

**Sei que o capítulo passado ficou bem, digamos... "Enigmático", por causa daquela história de vampiros com a Alice e entendo que tenha surgido essa dúvida. Só posso adiantar que o "problema" dos Cullens com vampiros será revelado somente daqui a alguns capítulos e que provavelmente será o Edward que revelará, pois é uma história um tanto looonga ^^**

**É isso, espero que gostem do capítulo e muitíssimo obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e mandam reviews (achoqueagoraaprendiarespondernolugarcerto o.Ô)! XDDD**

**Beijos ;*****

**********

**Compras, Desentendimentos e Ressaca**

**Bella**

Abri silenciosamente a porta e fui andando sorrateiramente até o meu quarto. Assim que entrei percebi que Alice já estava dormindo... Que pena! Queria tanto contar para ela as novidades...

- Jasper – sussurrou Alice ainda dormindo – me beije novamente...

Para tudo! O que eu perdi?!

- Alice – chamei sacolejando-a – Lice, acorda!

- O que? O que? – falou ela acordando assustada.

- Que história é essa de Jasper me beije novamente?! – falei rindo da expressão desnorteada dela.

- Hum... O que?! – falou ela meio dormindo acordada

- Quando entrei no quarto você estava falando "Jasper me beije novamente..." – respondi irritada com a lerdeza dela.

- Estava? Que estranho! – ela disse despertando – normalmente é você que não fecha a matraca nem dormindo...

- Ok, tanto faz! Mas me conta essa historia direito, você beijou o Jasper?! – perguntei curiosa.

- Não exatamente... Quando nós chegamos aqui em casa, fomos ver um filme, eu acabei dormindo e ele me trouxe para o quarto... – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Que droga! Nada de beijo? – falei decepcionada.

- Não tenho certeza, pois estava meio desacordada, mas acho que ele me beijou quando me colocou na cama... – ela disse alargando o sorriso na expectativa.

- Hum... Vou procurar saber dessa história direito! – falei animando-me - mais alguma coisa aconteceu essa noite?

- Sim! Ele me chamou para sair! – respondeu Lice pulando de felicidade.

- Que bom! Quando? – perguntei animada.

- Amanhã... Ou melhor, hoje à noite. Nós vamos a Port Angeles ver um filme... E a sua noite? O que você aprontou com o Ed? Pelo que me parece vocês ficaram bastante tempo fora – ela falou enquanto olhava o relógio na escrivaninha e constatava que já eram três e meia da manhã.

- Er... – falei corando – depois que eu cai...

- Você caiu?! – ela praticamente gritou encolerizada me interrompendo – esse é o seu jeito de impressionar meu irmão?! Será que você não podia arrumar uma ocasião melhor para cair?!

- Lice, eu simplesmente tropecei no pé de alguém! – respondi meio furiosa e meio rindo da cara que ela fez - Mas, enfim, Edward cuidou de mim e depois fomos dançar, quando o baile acabou ele me trouxe para casa, ficamos conversando e ele me convidou para sair – anunciei alegremente.

- Aleluia! – praticamente cantou Alice esquecendo-se da cólera – estava na hora de você arrumar um encontro! Será quando?

- Nesse domingo. Nós vamos a uma clareira – respondi extasiada lembrando-me da descrição que ele fez do local enquanto conversávamos.

- O que?! Ele vai te levar na clareira?! – ela falou surpreendida.

- Sim, qual é o problema? – perguntei preocupada.

- Ele descobriu esse lugar uma vez enquanto caminhava e nunca levou ninguém lá. É o lugar secreto dele. Obviamente eu e o Em já tentamos mil vezes descobrir onde é, mas o Emmet sempre acabava nos entregando até que Carlisle ordenou que deixássemos Ed em paz– ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Posso imaginar o que você e o Em faziam – disse rindo enquanto imaginava as trapalhadas o Emmet.

- Sim! Ele já me meteu em um monte de encrencas... – Lice falou rindo – Mas não se preocupe! Amanhã darei um trato em você – anunciou sorrindo.

- Hum... Obrigado, eu acho – falei temerosa

- Porque "eu acho"? Tem alguma coisa contra minhas transformações?! – reclamou.

- Não é isso – eu disse rindo levemente – só tenho medo do que você vai fazer comigo...

- Relaxe; prometo não exagerar! Mas amanhã vamos até Port Angeles comprar uma roupa nova, não permitirei você encontrar meu irmão com seus moletons velhos!

- Pronto... Agora estou mesmo com medo – falei imaginando o que me esperava...

**Rosalie**

"Pi Pi Pi... Pi Pi Pi..."- soou o maldito Demônio-que-apita –meu despertador- acordando-me.

-Ai! – gemi de dor enquanto desligava o Demônio.

Minha cabeça estava latejando com uma força inescrutável e meu corpo estava dolorido em cada célula. Acho que exagerei um pouco na bebida ontem... Mas, o que foi mesmo que aconteceu? – tentei clarear meus pensamentos enquanto pegava meu remédio para ressaca sigilosamente escondido no meu criado-mudo.

- Hum... Vamos começar do inicio – sussurrei comigo mesma, refletindo, enquanto deitava novamente na cama tomando o santo remédio – dança com Emmet... Reflexão sobre a vida... Plano infalível... Tombo... Risadas... Quebra-mola... Edward... Bella... Essa não! Ed ficou com a estabanada da minha irmã depois do tombo! Que droga! Terei que pensar em outra coisa...

"Toc, toc, toc" – alguém bateu na porta me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Entra – falei irritada com a invasão de privacidade tão cedo.

- Oi Rose – falou Jasper meio cansado entrando no meu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida – preciso falar com você sobre ontem à noite...

- Ok, senta aí – falei um pouco mais calma, apontando para a beira da minha colossal cama, enquanto esperava ele esclarecer direito o que aconteceu ontem.

- É o seguinte – ele falou sentando-se no local apontado – eu não sei direito o porquê, mas você e o Emmet resolveram exceder o limite da sanidade mental, bebendo tanto que era até perigoso acender um fósforo perto de voc...

- Jasper! Menos! – interrompi extremamente encolerizada enquanto minha cabeça latejava.

- Ok, tentarei não te repreender –falou irritado, suspirando – mas se Charlie me culpar pela sua falta de bom senso...

- Espera aí! – gritei, interrompendo-o, fervendo em ódio – Charlie está sabendo disso?

- Não! – esbravejou ele – mas se ele descobrir e me culpar, eu juro que humilho você publicamente!

- E posso saber como você faria isso? – perguntei cética, sorrindo desafiadoramente.

- Sim, caso isso aconteça, eu mostro essa foto – ele falou mostrando uma foto constrangedora onde eu estava sentada no colo do Emmet, nós dois em posições ridículas (provavelmente resultado do excesso de álcool), dentro do carro – ela foi tirada ontem e servirá de munição caso você resolva aprontar mais alguma – sorriu maliciosamente – e isso inclui aprontar com a Bella! Não pense que eu não sei que foi você quem a fez tropeçar! – eu paralisei... Como ele sabia disso?

– Edward viu tudo e me ligou hoje bem cedo, pedindo para eu conversar com você a respeito disso – ele continuou enquanto eu ainda estava em transe - mas, como eu sei que só _conversar _com você não adianta, é melhor partir logo para as ameaças. Só avisarei uma vez: NÃO APRONTE MAIS COM A BELL! – esbravejou destacando cada palavra.

Nota: apesar de o Jasper ser MEU irmão gêmeo e de não sermos irmãos de sangue da Bella, ele é super protetor com ela. Hum... Deixe-me explicar melhor isso:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fatos trágicos ocorridos há aproximadamente 16 anos atrás**

1º Em junho, meu pai biológico – que ninguém sabe o nome – abandonou minha bela mãe (Heidi Hale) um mês antes do parto.

2º Minha mãe encolerizada pelo abandono, sofreu um acidente de carro enquanto ia atrás do desclassificado.

3º Ela foi levada as pressas para o hospital, onde deu a luz prematuramente – por sorte, não houve nenhum problema comigo e com Jasper- duas semanas depois nós todos fomos para casa.

4º Heidi ficou com sequelas do acidente, portanto, Renné, sua irmã grávida (mãe da Bella), resolveu passar três meses conosco, em Phoenix, para ajudá-la.

5º Um mês depois do nosso nascimento, as sequelas pioraram e minha mãe morreu no caminho para o hospital.

6º Renné ficou com a nossa guarda. Ela assinou toda a papelada e nos trouxe para viver com ela e com Charlie, em Forks. Dois meses depois, em setembro, ela deu a luz a Bella e, por motivos de infecção, morreu no parto.

7º Charlie infelizmente se prontificou a cuidar de mim e de Jasper como se fossemos seus próprios filhos, exigindo que nos referíssemos a ele como "pai".

8º Crescemos juntos e o meu irmão se tornou o protetor da Bella-pateta enquanto ignorava a minha existência. Fala sério! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levei cinco segundos para analisar as palavras dele e o tom que ele utilizou. Conclusão: acordei do transe com a fúria ardendo em cada célula do meu corpo. Eu não admito que ninguém use esse tom comigo, principalmente em dia de ressaca! Então, joguei-me para cima dele:

- Seu desgraçado, Diabo-Loiro! – gritei encolerizada enquanto puxava os cabelos dele – você vai me pagar por isso!

- Sua Louca! Saia de cima de mim – esbravejou tentando, sem sucesso, me tirar de cima dele enquanto rolávamos e caíamos da cama – você merece coisa muito pior do que isso! Bella nunca fez nada de mal para você!

- Não venha me falar da santinha do pau-oco dessa forma! – gritei enquanto ele conseguia me imobilizar - ela arruinou tudo!

- Que idéia é essa Rosalie? – ele perguntou ainda irritado – Você não está saindo com o Emmet? Por que o Edward também tem que estar babando por você? Um Cullen só não basta?

- Não! Não basta! – gritei cada vez mais encolerizada – o idiota do Edward é o único que não me dá bola! Eu não aceito isso!

- Rosalie, - ele falou em tom severo enquanto eu me remexia no chão tentando me livrar dele – preste bastante atenção: apesar de ser linda, você não é o centro do universo, o mundo não gira em torno de você, por isso, baixe o tom de voz e começe a respeitar os outros!

- Grrr... – rosnei - você é o pior irmão que alguém pode ter!

- Não sou não Rose – ele falou baixando um pouco o tom de voz, mais ainda irritado – só me preocupo com você e com que você vai fazer com a sua vida, quero o melhor para você.

- Jasper, a vida é minha e eu faço com ela o que bem entender - respondi sendo o mais arrogante possível – e outra coisa, o melhor para mim é ser desejada por todos, inclusive pelo cego do Edward! Agora saia de cima de mim! Está me machucando!

- É irmãzinha... – ele falou taciturno enquanto me deixava levantar – parece que você terá que aprender por suas próprias experiências já que não quer me ouvir. Mas se quer um conselho, deixe o Ed e a Bells em paz e curta mais o Emmet.

- Eu não preciso de seus conselhos – respondi enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo no espelho – e eu nunca deixaria o _meu _Emmet.

Ele bufou e me encarou pelo espelho com olhar reprovador que eu tanto odiava.

- Rosalie, pense bem em que você vai se meter – ele falou enquanto eu me virava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pode deixar querido irmãozinho – respondi travessa – já pensei em absolutamente tudo.

Ele saiu do meu quarto lançando-me mais um olhar de alerta e batendo a porta levemente. Logo depois, minha cabeça simplesmente explodiu de dor e eu deitei novamente na cama me dopando com remédios.

**Bella**

- Bells – chamou Alice me sacolejando – Acorda logo Bella! Temos que ir logo para Port Angeles. Não esqueça que tenho que estar de volta para meu encontro! Já é uma da tarde!

- Arg... – resmunguei levantando – Alice! Deixe-me dormir, por favor!

- Nem pensar! – ela falou enquanto me puxava da cama e me empurrava para o banheiro – te dou cinco minutos contados no relógio para você se arrumar.

Com Alice é assim mesmo, não tem como discutir. Obediente como sempre, eu tomei meu banho rapidamente e vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa de flanela branca e meu inseparável moletom velho. Peguei um guarda-chuva no meu closet, minha carteira, uma bolsa e desci as escadas.

Na sala, Jazz e Lice estavam sentados juntos no sofá e pareciam bem... Íntimos.

- Finalmente Bella! – falou Alice sorrindo quando me viu

- Podemos ir Alice? – disse emburrada – Quero acabar logo com isso...

- Nossa Bells! – falou Jasper se divertindo – Parece que Lice vai te levar para uma sessão de tortura!

- E não vai? – reclamei baixinho comigo mesma, esperando que eles não ouvissem.

Alice sorriu - provavelmente se divertindo com a minha falta de humor para compras - deu um beijo na bochecha de Jazz e veio para o meu lado.

- Onde está Charlie? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Pescando, como sempre – respondeu revirando os olhos – mas ele quer que você esteja em casa no máximo ás seis e meia.

- Ué, e o seu encontro de vocês? – perguntei preocupada que tivesse sido cancelado.

- Está de pé – ele respondeu sorrindo para Alice – ele falou que você tem que estar em casa mais cedo... – explicou olhando para mim – não eu.

Essa agora é novidade! Só eu tenho toque de recolher nessa casa?!

- Vamos logo então Alice – falei rabugenta puxando-a para o carro.

Fomos andando até o estacionamento e, quando fui entrar na minha velha picape vermelha Chevy, Alice subitamente me puxou e me levou na direção do carro de Jasper.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Alice? – perguntei desorientada enquanto ela abria o Mercedes – Jazz não deixa ninguém mexer no carro dele!

- Relaxa Bella – falou enquanto sentava no banco do motorista – Jazz me emprestou o carro para irmos às compras – explicou sorrindo abertamente.

- Uau! – exclamei surpresa enquanto entrava no banco do carona – como você conseguiu isso? Meu irmão não nos deixa sequer tocar no carro, quanto mais tirá-lo da garagem!

- Na realidade, – ela respondeu dando a partida – ele me ofereceu o carro emprestado quando eu disse que íamos com a sua Chevy.

- Ei – falei ofendida – não tem nada errado com a minha picape!

- Claro que não – disse Alice rindo, entrando na estrada – além do limite de velocidade e do ronco do motor.

Fiquei meio ofendida com a resposta da Lice. Está certo que minha picape não passa dos 90 km/h e que o motor ronca mais alto do que meu pai quando dorme, mas também não precisa ficar humilhando...

- Parece que Jazz está mesmo louco por você... – falei mudando de assunto.

- Espero que sim! – respondeu alegremente enquanto aumentava a velocidade até atingir 140 Km/h – hoje à noite será demais!

- Isso se estivermos vivas até lá – disse vendo o velocímetro subir cada vez mais.

- Por quê? Nós vamos morrer? – ela perguntou sem entender nada.

- Sim! Logo que você bater com o carro! – gritei - Que droga Lice, diminui!

Ela riu abertamente e me olhou sem diminuir a velocidade.

- Bells, você vai ficar com rugas antes do tempo! Você se estressa demais... – ela disse voltando os olhos para a estrada – mas não se preocupe, eu não vou bater. Já estou acostumada com a velocidade – ela disse sorrindo amarelo.

Claro! Como fui me esquecer? Os Cullens são conhecidos por dirigirem perfeitamente, mesmo em alta velocidade – com a exceção de Emmet, que já parou na delegacia umas sete vezes...

- Sem contar que nós temos que chegar lá o mais rápido possível – ela continuou antes de eu conseguir responder – para dar mais tempo de fazermos compras!

- Ok Alice – falei sabendo que não adiantaria discutir - mas se formos presas ou mortas, a culpa é inteiramente sua.

- Acho que você tem tacofobia – ela falou rindo altamente – é melhor você ir se acostumando, porque meu irmão dirige tão rápido quanto eu!

Só de ela falar em Edward, eu fiquei nervosa. Será que ele gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele? O que devo esperar do nosso encontro? Afoguei-me em meus devaneios enquanto Alice ligava o rádio e colocava uma musica bem leve.

**Edward**

O relógio marcava duas da tarde e eu estava deitado em minha cama pensando – como sempre – em Bella. A adorável menina conseguiu aos poucos roubar completamente o meu coração sem nem sequer se dar conta disso.

- Edward! Edward! Ajude-me! – irrompeu Emmet porta adentro cheio de creme de barbear no rosto com o seu cachorro em baixo do braço.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado levantando-me

– O Papa-léguas está doente! – ele choramingou.

Papa-léguas é um Dálmata de apenas quatro dias que Emmet comprou em um Pet Shop para compensar a falta do seu falecido hamster, Jerry, que quebrou todos os minúsculos ossinhos quando Em jogou-o pela janela querendo ensiná-lo a voar – eu até tentei salvar o bicho, mas cheguei tarde demais e ele acabou se estatelando no chão. Alice acha que o Dálmata só durará uma semana – afinal, Emmet entende tanto de animais que acabou dando um banho com direito a condicionador no ex-peixinho dourado da Lice e depois o pendurou no varal para secar -, já eu tenho esperança que o animal dure pelo menos alguns meses...

-O que esse cachorro babão tem agora? – indaguei olhando o bichano abanar o rabo alegremente – Ele parece normal...

- Claro que ele não está norma! – berrou desesperado aninhando o cão– Ele está com Peste Preta!

- Hein?! Peste Preta?! – perguntei sem entender nada.

- É, aquela doença da aula de História – explicou chorando – Ed, por favor, salva o Papa-léguas!

- Emmet! É Peste Negra, não Peste Preta! – exclamei abismado começando a rir – Mas porque diabo você acha que ele está com Peste Negra?!

– Olha só essas manchas pretas por todo o corpo dele! – falou desesperado apontando para as manchas numulares características dos dálmatas que começavam a nascer no pequeno animal – só pode ser a Peste!

Será possível existir alguém mais burro que meu irmão? Tenho certeza absoluta que não! Ás vezes é difícil acreditar que somos filhos dos mesmos pais...

- Mano, presta atenção – expliquei suspirando – cachorros não tem peste negra. Sem contar que ela não é muito comum atualmente, principalmente no nosso país. E para de chorar pelo amor de Deus!

- Se ele não está com a peste, o que ele tem então? – indagou prendendo o choro.

- Ele é um Dálmata! – exclamei abismado – Cachorros dessa raça tem o pelo com manchas pretas!

- Mas porque só apareceram hoje de manhã? – perguntou.

- Porque elas só aparecem depois de alguns dias de nascido... – respondi vendo o cachorro pular do colo dele e urinar no tapete do meu quarto – Eca! Tire esse animal sarnento do meu quarto!

Ele pegou o bichano e saiu saltitante do quarto me agradecendo e falando com voz de idiota alguma coisa sem nexo com o animal.

Peguei o tapete urinado e o levei à lavanderia, onde coloquei de molho com muito sabão em pó e desinfetante. Subitamente minha mãe, Esme, apareceu atrás de mim assustando-me.

- Ah, oi mãe – falei meio taciturno.

- Edward, seu pai e eu queremos falar com você – ela falou pegando minha mão com as suas mãos frias como gelo – a respeito de Bella.

Acenei com a cabeça e sentamo-nos na mesa de mogno da sala de jantar, onde aconteciam todas as reuniões de família.

- Filho, - começou Carlisle que estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa – queremos te perguntar uma coisa...

- O que? – perguntei mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Você sabe muito bem da sina de nossa família e quais são os riscos de se envolver com uma garota tão perto do dia.... – disse sem conseguir terminar a frase – bem, você sabe...

- Pai, eu sei disso – sussurrei como se falasse comigo mesmo, sabendo que ele ouviria – já pensei mil vezes no assunto. Penso nisso todos os segundos, desde o ano em que descobri que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Bella...

- E você vai mesmo querer arriscar? – perguntou em um tom ameno.

- Sim... –respondi olhando bem fundo nos seus olhos caramelos – não consigo seguir desse jeito, tendo que me afastar dela quando meu real desejo é tê-la em meus braços a cada segundo de minha vida.

- Compreendemos meu filho – disse minha mãe docemente – se é esse seu desejo, te daremos total apoio.

- Obrigado – agradeci.

Eles me questionaram mais um pouco sobre o que eu faria depois que acontecesse a... Transformação... E depois subi para o meu quarto, onde ouvi um cd com musicas clássicas enquanto pensava em Bella... Na minha Bella.

**Emmet**

- Papa-léguas, quer conhecer sua mamãe? – perguntei para o meu cachorrinho enquanto levava-o para dar uma volta no quintal.

Ele, tímido como sempre, não me respondeu.

- Bem... Eu prometo te levar na casa dela desde que você jure não dar em cima dela! Combinado?

Léguas me olhou por alguns instantes e depois retornou a caminhar, cheirando todos os lugares por que passava.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim – comemorei pegando meu filhotinho no colo e correndo para casa.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e entrei no quarto do meu irmão. O dorminhoco estava deitado em sua cama dormindo enquanto uma música daquele Ludovico Van Mosartz estava tocando bem baixinha. Coloquei o Lélé no chão e corri para a cama de Ed.

- Mano, acorda! – gritei animado me jogando em cima dele.

- AH!!!!!!!!– berrou acordando subitamente.

- Oi dorminhoco! – cumprimentei enquanto ele me olhava com uma cara de ódio.

- EMMET! SAIA JÁ DE CIMA DE MIM! – falou mal-humorado.

- Ok, ok... – falei saindo e pegando meu cachorrinho que estava ameaçando fazer mais xixi no quarto do Ed.

- Por que você me acordou desse jeito seu maluco?! – questionou encolerizado.

- É porque assim é mais divertido... – respondi sorrindo enquanto ele me encarava com um olhar assassino.

– Mas, enfim, - continuei -eu te acordei porque queria te chamar para levarmos o Papa-léguas à casa dos Swan para conhecer a mamãe Rose!

Ele começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça? – indaguei confuso.

- A Rosalie odeia cachorros, - falou ainda rindo - se ela te ouvir falando que agora é mãe de um, ela te mata!

- Acho que não, - discordei aninhando o meu bebê– ela adorará ter um filhinho tão fofo como esse aqui!

- Tudo bem cara, a cabeça é sua –falou se levantando – pega esse cão e vamos lá.

**Rosalie **

Acordei às três da tarde me sentindo uma zumbi. Minha cabeça já não doía tanto, mas meu corpo ainda estava como se eu tivesse levado uma surra. Tomei um banho quente bem demorado enquanto meus músculos atrofiados relaxavam com a água; coloquei um vestido vermelho, e fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Quando passei pela sala, percebi que a casa estava vazia com a exceção de Jasper sentado no sofá vendo um documentário.

- Ah, boa tarda dorminhoca! – falou Jazz percebendo que eu estava parada encarando-o – Como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem na medida do possível. Onde foi todo mundo?

- Bells e Alice foram a Port Angeles e Charlie foi pescar com Billy.

Billy Black é o melhor amigo de Charlie, eles são amigos desde que me entendo por gente. Ele mora na reserva Quileteu, a poucos quilômetros de Forks, com seu filho – que por sinal é um grande chato – Jacob Black. Nossas famílias costumam se reunir bastante e Jake vem nos visitar frequentemente (principalmente para ver Bella).

- O que Bella e Alice foram fazer em Port Angeles? – perguntei curiosa.

- Parece que Bella precisava de uma roupa nova para usar amanhã no encontro com Edward – respondeu presunçoso – a propósito, lembre-se do que conversamos hoje de manhã...

- Arg! Poderia parar de falar isso?! – falei irritada indo para cozinha – Já está enjoando!

Ele não respondeu e provavelmente voltou a ver o documentário idiota. Na cozinha, peguei o resto de salada de ontem e um suco de laranja na geladeira e me sentei para comer.

"Bella em um encontro com Edward... Isso será bem... Interessante" – pensei sorrindo maliciosamente – "ainda mais com uma pequena ajudinha minha..."

**Jasper**

O documentário ainda estava passando quando a campainha soou e fui ver quem era. Levei um susto quando abri a porta e vi Edward e Emmet com um manto, provavelmente enrolando um bebê, no colo.

- Oi Jazz! – exclamou Em sorrindo – viemos apresentar vocês ao meu mais novo filho!

- O que?! – indaguei assustado olhando do manto para Edward que estava sorrindo divertido e depois para Em - Você tem um filho?!

- Calma Jazz – disse Edward enquanto entravam – é só o novo bichinho do Em que ele quer mostrar para a "mamãe Rose".

- Rosalie agora é mãe?! – questionei quase tendo um AVC sem entender como Rose poderia ter tido um filho morando na mesma casa que eu, sem que ninguém percebesse- Rosalie! - gritei chamando-a

Ela entrou na sala olhando para nossos visitantes e postando-se atrás de mim.

- O que foi seu chato? – ela perguntou olhando para mim e depois para o manto no colo de Emmet – O que é isso aí Em?

- Rosalie, tenho uma noticia para te dar – ele falou enquanto Edward se desdobrava de rir – Você vai ser mamãe!

Ele tirou o manto e de repente um filhote de dálmata pulou do colo dele com a língua para fora latindo. Eu suspirei de alivio entendendo de imediato a brincadeira e me juntando aos risos. As gargalhadas logo cessaram e segui os olhos deles que miravam atrás de mim. Quando me virei vi Rosalie estirada no chão, inconsciente.


	6. Hospital

**Hospital**

**Bella**

- Bells, acho que você deveria usar uma roupa mais curta... – falou Alice olhando com reprovação o conjunto calça jeans, tênis e blusa azul de alçinha que eu escolhi – de preferência um vestido... E um salto alto...

Nós estávamos nos provadores da loja mais cara de toda Port Angeles e eu já experimentara doze opções de roupas diferentes que Lice escolheu e não gostara de nenhuma.

- Eu acho que ficou ótima... – falei me olhando no espelho – Além do que, não faz sentido usar um vestido e um salto para ir a uma clareira. Ainda mais se terei que caminhar até lá sem tropeçar.

Ela bufou e me olhou severamente.

- Você tem que dar um jeito na sua coordenação motora urgentemente! Isso já está influenciando na sua maneira de se vestir! – preferi nem comentar (eu sabia que era verdade...)

Comecei a pôr de volta a minha roupa quando o meu celular começou a tocar. Eu estava meio enrolada tentando tirar a blusa – que agarrou no meu brinco na tentativa – então, pedi para Alice atender para mim.

- Alô – disse educadamente, atendendo.

A pessoa respondeu e ela sorriu.

- Ainda estamos em Port Angeles... Não, ela está trocando de roupa... Você parece meio triste, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada e obteve uma longa resposta.

- Quem é? – perguntei curiosa enquanto desvencilhava-me da blusa.

- Não acredito! Ela está bem? - indagou pesarosa ignorando-me.

- Alice, quem é? – questionei novamente começando a ficar preocupada.

- É o Jasper – falou tampando o bocal do telefone – parece que Rosalie está no hospital...

- O que?! – perguntei me desesperando – O que aconteceu com ela?!

- Charlie está aí com vocês? – ela continuou a falar com ele como se não estivesse me ouvindo – Sim, sim... Eu entendo... Não, eu prefiro te esperar aqui... Tenho sim... Acho que ela vai querer ir logo para casa... Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem...

- Alice! Me responde! – implorei quase me descabelando.

- Ok Jazz, combinado... Avise quando tiver notícias – falou me lançando um olhar pedindo para manter a calma – sim, eu te espero lá... Até às seis – completou, desligando o celular e me devolvendo.

- Alice, o que aconteceu? –perguntei nervosa.

- Ele me disse que Emmet foi apresentar o novo cachorrinho a Rose e ela desmaiou de susto e acabou se machucando... – respondeu meio desanimada – é só mais uma palhaçada do Em que não acabou bem. De qualquer forma, ele, Edward e Emmet estão agora no hospital esperando por notícias.

- Como ela está? – questionei preocupada com minha irmã.

- Parece que ela ainda está sendo examinada. Ele vai ligar quando tiver novidades...

- Meu pai está com eles? – indaguei

- Na verdade eles preferiram não contam a Charlie, você sabe como ele fica quando atrapalham a pescaria dele... Sem contar que Rosalie não gostaria de ter o pai envolvido nisso.

- Sim, tem razão... – Rose acharia o maior mico do mundo - vamos logo então, eu quero ver minha irmã – disse determinada, saindo do provador – só tenho que passar no caixa para pagar por esse conjunto.

- Arg! Você vai mesmo usar esse troço no seu primeiro encontro? – falou discordante.

- Sim – respondi simplesmente, ignorando a careta que ela fez.

Paguei pelas roupas – que, aliás, eram bem caras para Lice estar as tratando com tanto desdém – e segui com ela para fora da loja, intencionando voltar o quanto antes para Forks.

- Bells, se você quiser pode ir para casa – disse Alice me parando logo depois que saímos da loja - mas eu vou ficar aqui mais algumas horas até Jasper chegar.

- Por quê? – indaguei confusa.

- Hoje é nosso encontro!

Nossa! Já tinha até esquecido... Minha cabeça tem andado meio dispersa hoje...

- Ele vem te encontrar aqui? – perguntei meio preocupada em deixá-la sozinha.

- Sim, ele vem o mais rápido possível - respondeu sorrindo.

- Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem sozinha? – questionei hesitante.

- Claro! Vou fazer umas compras e depois vou encontrá-lo no cinema. Pode ir ver sua irmã...

Ela me entregou a chave do carro de Jazz e eu a olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não se preocupe, ele deixou – falou adivinhando meus pensamentos – é só não bater com o carro.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou indo – disse me virando, até que me lembrei de um detalhe – Alice, se Jasper vem para cá, quem vai ficar cuidando de Rose até eu chegar?

- Hum... Acho que Edward deve ficar, - respondeu pensativa - considerando que ela deve estar morrendo de raiva do Em...

Não pude evitar o aperto no coração quando o ciúme e o medo me invadiram. Eu sei que é exagero, mas minha irmã consegue ter quantos homens quiser com um piscar de olhos, ou melhor, com uma blusa bem decotada...

Despedi-me de Alice e fui em direção ao carro sem conseguir me livrar da sensação de traição. Rosalie não daria em cima dele sabendo que eu sou apaixonada por ele há anos... Ou será que daria? Alguns minutos depois já estava dirigindo pela estrada com um péssimo pressentimento...

**Edward**

Sentamo-nos na sala de espera do hospital esperando por noticias da Rose. Emmet na poltrona à minha frente aninhando o filhote dentro da manta, rezando para as enfermeiras não expulsarem ele de lá e Jasper do meu lado, super preocupado.

Eu estava bem tranqüilo, sabia que Rosalie logo se recuperaria. Minha única preocupação era se esse acidente atrapalharia meu encontro com Bella...

- Emmet, isso tudo é culpa sua e desse seu cachorro! – falou o estressadinho do Jazz.

- Ei, não venha botar a culpa em mim e no meu bebê! – retrucou Em – isso é culpa do Edward!

Essa é boa! O Emmet apronta e a culpa é minha?!

- Atah! – respondi sarcástico – Fui bem eu quem comprou um cão maluco que quase matou a Rosalie do coração!

- Sem essa! – disse Em – Você foi eleito como o filho responsável, por isso deve se responsabilizar pelos meus atos e pelos da Branca de Neve. Não é culpa minha se você não me impediu de fazer isso...

Legal, agora tudo o que ele e a Lice aprontarem será culpa minha?!

- Essa foi a pior desculpa do mundo! – falei irritado me levantando – É melhor você ficar quieto se não eu mostro para as enfermeiras o que tem dentro desse manto – ameacei me aproximando dele.

Jasper se juntou a mim encolerizado. Afinal, essa "pegadinha" do Em acabou resultando não só na hospitalização da Rosalie, como também estava atrasando o encontro dele com a minha irmã.

Emmet, morrendo de medo, segurou o manto com o cachorro forte demais e o animal começou a grunhir e se remexer para se livrar do aperto. Eu e Jazz nos aproximamos mais um pouco e o Em começou a gritar por socorro – obviamente eu e Jasper não iríamos bater nele, afinal, maus tratos com os animais, principalmente com os irracionais como o Emmet, é crime...

Os gritos e grunhidos chamaram a atenção de uma enfermeira que estava passando e ela se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo. As coisas pioraram quando o Papa-Léguas conseguiu se livrar dos braços de Em, pulou do colo dele e saiu correndo pelo hospital antes que conseguíssemos impedi-lo.

- Que bagunça é essa no hospital?! – perguntou a enfermeira, abismada.

- Er... Não é nada – respondeu Jasper constrangido enquanto Emmet saia correndo atrás do cachorro tentando pegá-lo gritando "Pega! Pega!".

- Gostaríamos de saber como está a paciente Rosalie Swan – falei tentando distraí-la.

- Senhor Cullen, certo? – ela perguntou me reconhecendo (esse é o problema de ser filho de um médico; todos no hospital te reconhecem, até aqueles que você nunca viu na vida...)

- Sim – confirmei enquanto Emmet entrava no quarto de um paciente atrás do cão.

– A enfermeira responsável por ela virá falar com vocês daqui a pouco, - ela falou séria - mas tenho que pedir que o senhor leve o maluco com o cachorro para outro lugar antes que eu tenha que chamar o segurança.

Se ela já percebeu que o Em é maluco só em dois minutos, imagine como ela ficaria se passasse um dia todo com ele!

- Não precisa, - falei olhando-a - vou levá-lo de volta para o hospício e volto para ver a Rose...

Ela concordou com a cabeça no exato momento em que Emmet saiu do quarto com o cachorro nos braços.

- Eca! O Léguas lambeu um defunto! – exclamou o infeliz, enojado.

A enfermeira me encarou furiosamente apressando-me. Peguei Jazz pelo braço e fomos ao encontro do Em.

- Ficou doido, cara! – falou Jasper como que querendo matá-lo – Quase fomos expulsos do hospital!

- Desculpa – disse Emmet - é que o Papa-Léguas corre tão rápido quanto no desenho...

- Tá, tanto faz – falei impaciente – Jasper, fique aqui esperando por noticias da Rosalie enquanto eu vou levar o encrenqueiro para o hospício.

- Você vai me levar para um hospício depois de tudo que passamos juntos?! – perguntou Em começando a chorar, atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam – Eu não quero ir! Por favor, mano, me dê outra chance! Eu prometo nunca mais te perturbar! Eu vou até começar a prestar atenção na escola, até mesmo naquelas aulas daquelas letrinhas de somar! Entro até em um convento se você quiser! Mas não me leve para o hospício! O Papa-Léguas ficaria sem pai, tenha compaixão!

Meu Deus! Emmet em um convento?! Coitadas das freiras!

- Ok Em, você venceu. Vamos para casa, mas pare de dar show aqui no hospital, está todo mundo olhando...

- Legal! Valeu mano!

- Edward – falou Jazz me cutucando – eu não posso ficar aqui, tenho que encontrar Alice em Port Angeles o quanto antes, não gosto da idéia dela lá sozinha...

Mais essa agora! Eu vou ter que ficar aqui com a Miss Frufru?!

- Tudo bem – me rendi meio chateado entregando a chave do meu carro para ele – eu fico aqui esperando a Rosalie e você vai com meu carro até a sua casa e depois Emmet vai com ele para casa...

- Valeu – agradeceu Jasper – assim que tiver noticias me ligue.

- Falou.

- Er... Ed – disse Emmet – peça desculpa a Rose por mim.

Concordei e eles foram embora. Vinte minutos depois uma enfermeira chegou e disse que Rosalie tinha acordado e que estava bem. O médico (que também sabia meu nome) me acompanhou até o quarto.

- Parece que a paciente tomou muitas doses de um remédio para dores de manhã, deixando o corpo meio vulnerável. Ela contou que à tarde seu irmão chegou à casa dela com uma ratazana que foi atacá-la e por isso ela desmaiou - explicou o médico enquanto entrávamos no quarto (está certo que o cachorro ainda é um filhote, mas confundi-lo com uma ratazana é demais).

- Ela fraturou o braço e por isso ficará com gesso por umas duas ou três semanas – ele continuou enquanto nos aproximávamos da cama de Rose – pode levá-la para casa, mas recomendo que alguém fique com ela por hoje, só para garantir que não tenha mais nenhuma reação ao excesso de remédio e mais nenhum susto...

Rosalie estava com a mesma aparência mal-humorada de sempre, só que dessa vez com um gesso até quase o ombro. Eu agradeci ao médico; ele apertou minha mão dizendo como era bom ver o famoso filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen e saiu. Logo depois me aproximei da Polly Pocket e ela me olhou.

- Oi – falou com uma voz exausta.

- Oi Rose – respondi com um pouco de compaixão – Você está bem?

Que pergunta idiota!

- Sim, na medida do possível. Você já pode me levar para casa? Não aguento mais ficar aqui...

- Claro – respondi e me lembrei do pedido de Emmet – Er... Antes que eu me esqueça, Em pediu desculpa.

- Onde ele está? – questionou como se quisesse matá-lo.

- Ele foi expulso do hospital e voltou para casa com o Léguas e Jazz...

- Quem é Léguas?! – perguntou se levantando.

- É o dálmata que te assustou – respondi ajudando-a.

- Aquilo é um cachorro?! – indagou cética.

Acenei com a cabeça, confirmando.

- Que estranho, pensei que ele quisesse um porquinho... – ela falou pensativa.

- O que?! – por favor, meu Deus! Que o Em não chegue lá em casa com um porco!

- Nada – ela falou se aproximando enquanto sorria maliciosamente para mim e eu percebi que ela estava usando uma camisola de hospital que é quase toda aberta...

- Ops! Desculpe – disse envergonhado me afastando dela e virando para a porta – troque de roupa que eu te espero ali fora...

Sai apressadamente enquanto só conseguia pensar em três coisas: 1ª Eu estava ansioso para deixar a Barbie em casa logo 2ª Emmet adoraria tê-la visto nesse modelito 3ª Como a Bella ficaria sexy com essa camisolinha!

- Edward!– a loira gritou de dentro do quarto me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

- Que foi? – perguntei preocupado, entrando no quarto com medo dela ter caído de novo.

Assim que entrei me arrependi profundamente. Ela ainda estava usando aquela roupa - que pelo amor de Deus, são iguais a aquelas coisas que as mulheres usam quando estão pousando para a Play Boy! – e estava me olhando com uma expressão maliciosa.

- O que você acha de me ajudar a trocar de roupa...? – indagou com uma voz estilo Betty Boop enquanto se aproximava de mim tentando me seduzir.

Quantas vezes eu tenho que demonstrar que não dou a mínima para ela?! Cruzes! Ela está tentando flertar comigo há uns dois anos e não desiste nunca! Acho que vou ter que escrever em letras maiúsculas na minha testa...

- É melhor você deixar o Emmet fazer essa parte – respondi sarcástico enquanto simplesmente me virava e saia do quarto – eu já tenho dona – completei sorrindo.

***

Logo que saímos do hospital, chamei um taxi para nos levar para casa. Rosalie me lançou diversas tentativas de olhares sedutores por todo o caminho enquanto eu simplesmente ignorava todos eles, fingindo que não estava vendo e cantarolando comigo mesmo uma canção que compus há pouco tempo.

Em alguns minutos, chegamos a casa e eu paguei o taxista que me olhou alegremente por causa do bônus que dei a ele; saí do carro e ajudei a narcisista a se levantar (ela ainda estava meio tonta de ter ficado tanto tempo apagada).

- Poll... Er, quero dizer, Rosalie – falei enquanto entrávamos em casa – você quer que eu explique para o seu pai o que aconteceu e peça para ele vir?

É obvio que eu já sabia a resposta, mas não custava nada perguntar...

- Não, prefiro que você fique aqui... – respondeu lentamente, aproximando-se de mim tentando me "abraçar" enquanto eu me esquivava.

Que droga! Jazz e Lice estão me devendo MUITO por ter que aturar isso. Juro que se ela não fosse minha cunhada – ou quase - eu daria um belo fora nela! Mas, fazer o que né? A vida não é perfeita... E eu sei muito bem disso...

- Vem Ed, vamos assistir alguma coisa – falou fingindo não perceber minha rejeição e me dirigiu até a sala.

A loira sentou no sofá ligando a televisão e dando um tapinha ao lado dela, me chamando para sentar. Soltei um suspiro pesado e fui. Afinal, sabia muito bem que não adiantaria tentar ignorá-la tendo que "cuidar" dela até alguém chegar...

- Eu estava pensando... – falou praticamente se jogando em cima de mim – nós bem que podíamos sair qualquer dia desses...

ESSA GAROTA JÁ ESTÁ ABUSANDO DA SORTE! HAJA MUITA PACIÊNCIA PARA ATURAR ISSO! SÓ MESMO O MALUCO DO EMMET PARA GOSTAR DESSA REENCARNAÇÃO DE BARBIE !

Afastei-me o mais educadamente que pude fervendo de raiva enquanto ela me olhava com uma falsa expressão inocente.

- Eu vou beber algo – anunciei me levantando e indo para a cozinha querendo me livrar dela o quanto antes.

A cozinha era bem pequena comparada com a minha, sem contar que servia também de sala de jantar, então não tive muita dificuldade de achar um copo. Admito que, apesar de que sempre tenha sido louco por Bella, não estive muitas vezes na casa dos Swan; principalmente porque tentava ao máximo me manter afastado da tentação que era estar com Bella, até que finalmente decidi ignorar meus, er... "futuros problemas genéticos", assim como Alice e Emmet, e investir em nosso relacionamento.

Por que tomei essa decisão logo agora, tão perto amaldiçoado dia? Pelo motivo mais egoísta que poderia existir: simplesmente não aguento mais ficar longe da minha Bella, da minha musa que dá sentido a minha deplorável vida. Somente ela consegue fazer meu coração acelerar cada vez que me olha com os brilhantes e doces olhos cor de chocolate ou quando dá o mais belo sorriso, capaz de me enlouquecer completamente e desejar poder beijar seus preciosos e recatados lábios. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, quero tê-la comigo e poder sentir que ela é inteiramente minha...

- Oi – disse uma voz que eu infelizmente conhecia muito bem, assustando-me.

Virei-me vagarosamente, irritado por ter sido despertado dos meus devaneios e a encarei.

- Você estava demorando muito, - falou Rosalie ainda com a voizinha irritante de Betty Boop - então decidi ver se achou o que beber ou se estava precisando de mais alguma coisa...

- Não, está tudo bem – respondi tentando ser educado - é melhor você voltar para a sala, tem que descansar.

- Claro – disse sorrindo maliciosamente – quer vir comigo?

-Er... Vai indo que eu já te encontro lá – falei.

Enrolei mais alguns minutos na cozinha e voltei para sala vagarosamente. Ela estava sentada no sofá lançando-me olhares de quem ia aprontar alguma e me chamando para sentar ao seu lado novamente. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, sentei na poltrona mais distante do sofá e comecei a ver o filme que estava passando na televisão.

Depois de algum tempo ela acabou desistindo – pelo menos foi o que eu pensei – então comecei a relaxar um pouco e a prestar atenção ao filme. Mais ou menos na metade dele, comecei a ouvir a aproximação de um carro e já estava dando graças a Deus que poderia ir para casa, quando subitamente a Barbie se levantou e se postou na minha frente.

- Er... Está precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntei tentando não ser indelicado e comecei a me levantar.

- Sim... De você – ela respondeu me empurrando novamente para o sofá e se jogou em cima de mim começando a me beijar de olhos fechados.

Antes que eu conseguisse empurrá-la para longe e dar um fora nela de vez, ouvi a porta sendo aberta e familiares passos se aproximando...


	7. Entre Tapas e Beijos

**Entre Tapas e Beijos**

**Bella**

Entrei em casa apressadamente e me dirigi para a sala – de onde vinha o som de uma televisão ligada – preocupada com a minha irmã e ao mesmo tempo, alegre pelo iminente encontro com Edward.

Atravessei o corredor irradiando alegria; larguei a sacola com as roupas em um canto e entrei na sala com a pretensão de ver como estava Rose. Assim que atravessei a divisória da sala desejei não tê-lo feito, minha irmã se encontrava aos beijos com Edward, com o MEU EDWARD!

Estanquei no lugar onde estava e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como ELA pôde fazer isso comigo? Como ELE pôde ter me dado esperanças de um amor correspondido sendo que pretendia ficar com Rosalie? Não consegui aguentar; arfei involuntariamente e comecei a soluçar, desejando intensamente poder sumir e nunca mais voltar...

Edward subitamente empurrou minha irmã para longe dele e levantou-se me olhando preocupado.

- Bella, não é nada disso que você está pensando... – disse receoso, aproximando-se de mim.

O veneno da traição invadiu meu corpo e se apoderou da minha mente. Furiosa, lancei um olhar de ódio para Rose que me observava triunfante e – evitando olhar para Edward, tentando controlar as lágrimas – me virei e saí apressadamente, subindo a escada em meio a tropeços e me tranquei em meu quarto.

**Edward**

Olhei furiosamente para a loira sebosa que tentava esconder um sorriso vitorioso assim que Bella saiu de vista. Tomado pela ira, me aproximei da Barbie com uma terrível vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela fora.

- NUNCA MAIS OUSE FAZER ISSO NOVAMENTE! – ordenei, contendo a minha mão que formigava por bater nela.

- Eu... – tentou responder, mas a interrompi.

- Não diga nada, a menos que queira desfilar por aí sem cabeça– ameacei – desta vez, irei fingir que isso foi o resultado do excesso de analgésicos e da sua falta de cérebro, mas se você tentar mais uma gracinha irá se arrepender profundamente de ter se metido entre a Bella e eu!

Deixando-a atônita, subi as escadas e bati no quarto de Bella, esperando que ela me perdoasse. Bati na porta (com tanta força que quase a arrombei) chamando por Bella, mas ela não respondeu.

Será que ela não irá me perdoar? Será que eu perdi a única pessoa que amo verdadeiramente? Não posso deixar isso acontecer!

- Bella, por favor, abra a porta – pedi desesperado – eu posso te explicar o que aconteceu. Não é o que parece...

Humpf, minha vida é resumida em coisas que parecem ser o que não é... Eu mesmo não sou o que aparento ser. Por mais que eu queira, não posso ser considerado um humano normal...

"Click" Bella abriu a porta e me encarou furiosa.

- Já não basta o que estou sofrendo, você ainda quer me torturar ainda mais?! – berrou chorosa – Se desde o inicio você pretendia ficar com a minha irmã, por que você fez tanta questão de me fazer achar que gostava realmente de mim?! Você não tem o mínimo de compaixão e me iludiu só para se divertir?! Está contente agora que seu plano deu certo?! Agora que você conseguiu me ver sofrer e poderá falar para todos da cidade que Bella Swan é uma idiota iludida que pensou ter conquistado o famoso Edward Cullen, mas que, na realidade, a ganhadora do seu coração é ninguém menos que a glamorosa irmã dela, Rosalie! Está satisfeito agora?! – terminou arfando, se apoiando no beiral da porta.

Fiquei em estado de choque; ela realmente acha que eu a enganei?

- Bella, Rosalie me agarrou a força! – expliquei tentando me manter calmo - Eu nunca gostei dela (só mesmo o tapado do Emmet poderia gostar da loira sebosa); sou apaixonado por você desde que nos conhecemos! Nunca faria isso com você!

Agora quem parecia estar em estado de choque era ela. Arregalou os belos olhos castanhos-chocolate e me encarou.

- I-Isso e-é v-verdade? – gaguejou corando até a raiz do cabelo.

- Claro! – respondi, vai me dizer que ela nunca reparou isso?! Eu quase a beijava toda vez que a via!

Passamos alguns momentos em silencio apenas encarando um ao outro. Ela parecia estar procurando algo para dizer, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso (obviamente ficara muito envergonhada à luz da recente descoberta).

- Por favor, aceite ir comigo amanhã na clareira – pedi segurando e apertando levemente a sua mão – prometo que não irá se arrepender de ter ido...

- E-eu adoraria... – falou sorrindo levemente.

- Ótimo! Veremos-nos amanhã... – me despedi beijando a sua bochecha ainda extremamente vermelha.

**Alice**

"Uau! Que noite!" – pensei me jogando no sofá da sala sorrindo e cantarolando.

Meu encontro com Jazz foi melhor do que se poderia imaginar! – só não me pergunte sobre o que era o filme, afinal, com um homem MARAVILHOSO sentado ao seu lado te beijando, quem consegue prestar atenção na telona? – Não posso acreditar que finalmente ele me pediu em namoro! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

- Ei pequena sereia, que alegria toda é essa? – perguntou Emmet de cara amarrada, sentando ao meu lado.

- O Jasper me pediu em namoro! – anunciei alegremente.

- Humpf, grande coisa! O Papa-léguas conseguiu roubar o bolo que estava em cima da mesa e nem por isso está cantando por aí igual a um doido...

- Nossa! Que mau humor é esse? – questionei franzindo a testa. Eu posso imaginar meu irmão Edward estragando a minha felicidade com comentários pessimistas, mas Emmet não!

- Rose... – respondeu fazendo biquinho.

- O que a Barbie fez agora?

- Ela ficou com raiva de mim por causa do ... Bem... Er... "desastre da ratazana-léguas"...

- E não foi sem motivos! – interrompi - Você sabe muito bem que o que você fez não foi legal!

- Eu sei Hello Kitty, e eu não vou fazer isso de novo! Mas o problema é que ela beijou o safado do Edward enquanto ele "cuidava" dela...

PARA TUDO! QUE IDEIA É ESSA?! MEU IRMÃO NÃO GOSTAVA DA BELLS?

- Quem te contou isso?! – perguntei abismada.

- O coiote do Edward quando chegou da casa dos Swan! Não é à toa que o Papa-léguas não gostava muito dele, ele sabia que na realidade o nosso irmão era um traidor!

- Acho bem difícil ele ter feito isso... – refleti – ele me disse que gosta da Bell...

Emmet bufou descrente.

- Quem disse que ele quer só uma?! – rugiu irritado - Ele é bem capaz de ser mais garanhão que eu! Só esperava que ele respeitasse a mulher do próximo! Principalmente quando esse "próximo" vive em baixo do mesmo teto que ele!

- Onde ele está? – perguntei aflita.

- Deve estar trancado naquele calabouço da depressão que ele chama de quarto! – respondeu desalento - Aposto que é lá que ele projeta os planos infalíveis para roubar minhas pretendentes!

Levantei rapidamente e subi as escadas em direção ao quarto dele. É muita pouca vergonha beijar a Rosalie sendo que disse gostar da minha amiga! Ah, mas ele vai se ver comigo!

**Bella**

- Bells, você está tão quieta hoje – falou meu pai me olhando com reprovação enquanto comíamos mais um tedioso jantar de família – ainda não ouvi sua voz desde que cheguei...

Ah, claro! Como se eu estivesse com humor para conversar, principalmente tendo que ficar no mesmo cômodo que minha irmã hipócrita!

- Poderia me passar o macarrão, JAZZ – pedi olhando arrogantemente para Rosalie que estava sentada bem ao lado da macarronada, enquanto Jasper estava um pouco mais distante (sei que é infantilidade, mas não vou falar nem pedir nada a ela por um bom tempo).

- Claro – respondeu radiante se esticando para pegar o macarrão com um pouco de dificuldade.

Pelo menos ele estava feliz... Certamente o encontro com Alice teve bons resultados...

- Obrigada – respondi e tornei a me calar.

- Hum... O que vocês fizeram hoje? – questionou Charlie tentando nos motivar a falar, sem obter bons resultados – Certo, o que aconteceu para vocês duas estarem tão caladas?!

- É só uma pequena briga entre irmãs... – respondeu Jasper, depois que nós não respondemos.

- Então é melhor se entenderem logo – repreendeu Charlie enquanto se servia de mais macarrão - Eu estou me sentindo em um velório.

- Humpf – bufou Rosalie discordante, comendo seu "jantar dietético" de apenas salada e suco.

Dez minutos depois subi para o meu quarto esperando ter uma boa noite de sono. Mas, antes de o relaxante torpor conseguir invadir minha mente, o celular tocou e, com um suspiro, atendi.

- Alô? – falei bocejando.

- Bella? Você já estava dormindo?! Credo! – falou uma conhecida voz cantante do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Alice, e eu não estava dormindo, AINDA não.

- Bem... Eu liguei porque imaginei que você gostaria de saber do me encontro com o Jazz! – falou alegremente.

- Claro! O que aconteceu? – questionei e ela mergulhou em uma narração detalhada sobre o encontro deles, enquanto eu dava meus "hu-huns" e "ahs" nas horas certas.

- Mas então, e você e meu irmão hein? – perguntou zombeteira.

- Está tudo bem – respondi envergonhada – apesar de hoje eu ter sido um pouco injusta com ele...

- Sim, ele me contou o problema com a Barbie. Na realidade, quem acabou mau nessa história foi o Emmet...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei desligada.

- Dãã! Ele e Rosalie estavam saindo juntos, - respondeu - ele é apaixonado pela loira maluca e agora está culpando o Edward pelo que aconteceu!

- Nossa! Que ruim... – falei me concentrando mais na conversa.

- Em todo caso, os dois não estão mais se falando, mas tenho certeza de que logo eles se resolvem...

- Claro, claro.

- Então é isso Bella, falo com você amanhã! Quero saber cada misero detalhe do seu encontro com meu irmão!

- Ok. Boa noite Lice! – me despedi desligando o celular.

Já ia me jogar novamente na cama, quando percebi que tinha uma nova mensagem na caixa de entrada do celular. Curiosa, fui ler o que era:

**De: Jacob**

**Para: Bella**

**Oi Bells!**

**Estou pensando em te ver amanhã pela tarde. Você estará em casa? Me ligue assim que puder!**

**Jacob**

Rapidamente vi o horário que a mensagem foi enviada e percebi que tinha sido durante a minha conversa com Alice, há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Então, apressei-me a responder; não posso correr o risco de receber uma visita do meu melhor amigo Jake enquanto estou em um encontro com Edward Cullen, até porque Jacob e ele não se dão nada bem...

**De: Bella **

**Para: Jacob**

**Ei Jake!**

**Acabei de ver sua mensagem. Adoraria que você viesse me ver, mas acontece que estarei **(hum... é melhor não mentir para ele...)** ocupada durante toda à tarde. Quem sabe podemos nos ver na segunda? Eu posso passar aí na reserva depois da escola...**

**Bella**

Alguns minutos depois recebi uma resposta muito curiosa sobre o que eu estaria fazendo e confirmando sobre minha visita na segunda. Jacob é meu melhor amigo e normalmente não temos segredos... Mas será que é uma boa idéia contar a ele sobre Edward?

Com essa pequena dúvida e muita excitação sobre o dia seguinte, deitei-me na cama e cai em um sono profundo...

"_Estava em meio a uma bela floresta com diversas espécies de plantas e árvores; o céu estava completamente sem nuvens e raios de sol invadiam a clareira por entre os ramos das árvores. Ao meu lado, estava o mais perfeito homem, pelo qual sou perdidamente apaixonada. Ele acariciava minha face docentemente, me fazendo suspirar e sussurrar várias vezes o seu nome 'Edward, Edward, Edward'"._

"_Subitamente um estrondoso trovão cortou o céu, agora negro, e uma silueta surgiu próxima a um cedro. Meu melhor amigo se aproximou de mim e com a sua tão conhecida voz rouca me repreendeu 'Tem certeza de que quer namorar com um monstro como o que está sentado ao seu lado?! Pode ser que não sobreviva para contar a história...'"_


	8. A Clareira

Desculpem a demora, amores!! Mas está aí o capítulo, espero que gostem... ;D

Beijos especiais a todos que acompanham ;**

**Clareira**

**Bella**

" –_Jacob?! - perguntei em meu sonho – O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_-Estou tentando te alertar – falou pesaroso – Por favor, afaste-se dele. Você não o conhece..._

_- E por acaso você conhece? – questionei irritada._

_-Sei muito mais sobre ele do que você imagina... – respondeu com um olhar penetrante e sumiu._

_Olhei para o lado, esperando encontrar novamente o conforto nos olhos de Edward, mas não foi bem o meu doce e amado Edward que avistei..."_

**Alice**

- Bom dia dorminhoco! – cumprimente meu irmão quando ele desceu para tomar café.

- Oi Alice – respondeu Edward – Onde estão os outros?

- Carlisle já foi para o hospital, Esme foi ao supermercado e Emmet está no jardim tentando ensinar o Papa-léguas a falar.

- Hã? Emmet quer ensinar um cachorro a falar? – perguntou assustado.

- Nem queira saber, é uma longa história... – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Hum... E seu encontro com Jasper? – indagou enquanto preparava uma torrada.

- Foi ótimo! Ele me pediu em namoro! – anunciei radiante.

- Que bom, fico feliz por você – disse desanimado.

- Qual é o problema?

- Nada, só estou preocupado... – falou pesaroso.

Ele nem precisou completar a frase para eu saber do que se tratava. É verdade que também me preocupo muito com _isso, _mas acho que devemos tentar aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que nos resta até que... Bem, chegue _o dia_.

- Relaxa Ed, você sabe que temos que aproveitar nossa vida ao máximo, até porque, nem sabemos ao certo se vai acontecer... – disse tentando confortá-lo.

- Você realmente acha que não irá acontecer? – bufou descrente.

- Não custa sonhar... – falei esboçando um sorriso.

- Queria ter toda essa sua confiança – murmurou tristemente.

-Edward, anime-se! Hoje você irá se encontrar com Bella, esta é sua única chance de conquistá-la por completo e de ser feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida! – proferi.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a comer seu café da manhã e se dirigiu ao quarto. Terminei o meu cereal e fui lavar a louça; olhei pela janela da cozinha e vi Emmet sentado na grama quase tendo um surto enquanto tentava ensinar o Léguas a falar "papai". Abri a torneira e comecei a lavar os pratos enquanto refletia sobre a conversa com Edward.

"Quem sabe ele não está certo? Será que não existe nenhuma chance de mudarmos a nossa sina? Terei apenas um mês para ficar com Jazz? Não posso suportar isso... Por que logo agora que minha vida está começando a valer à pena? Isso não é justo!" – pensei com lágrimas brotando em meus olhos –"Maldito destino! Malditos Vampiros! Malditos Quileutes!"

**Bella**

Acordei gritando assustada e meu coração parecia que ia pular do peito. Esse definitivamente fora o pior pesadelo que já tive! Como o meu subconsciente pôde imaginar o meu Edward desse jeito?

- Bella? – meu irmão entrou correndo no quarto – O que aconteceu?

- Nada Jazz – respondi – foi apenas um pesadelo, já passou...

- Ai! Que escândalo foi esse? – perguntou a traidora de braço quebrado, entrando no quarto – Você atrapalhou meu sono de beleza!

- Nada que te interesse - respondi seca – agora, se puder me dar licença, tenho que ficar linda para meu encontro – falei provocando.

- Humpth – bufou Rosalie – Nem que tivesse acordado às seis da manhã teria como ajeitar essa sua fuça.

Ela saiu do quarto e preferi fingir que não tinha ouvido o comentário. Levantei e fui para frente do espelho, olhando meu reflexo percebi que Rosalie tinha razão... Eu parecia ter sido atropelada por um trator! Arg!

- Bem, boa sorte hoje com Edward! – falou Jasper sorrindo e me deixando a sós.

Com um suspiro me virei para o relógio; já era uma da tarde e Edward viria me buscar em uma hora. Fui correndo para o banheiro e tomei meu banho apressadamente; quando terminei fui para o quarto e vesti a roupa que comprei.

Olhei rapidamente pela janela e vi que o Volvo de Edward estava estacionado em frente a minha casa. Desci saltitando as escadas e me deparei com meu pai me hostilizando de braços cruzados.

- P-pai? – que droga de hora para gaguejar!

- Sim, - falou sério – quero saber aonde a senhorita PENSA que está indo!

Nossa! Que bicho mordeu Charlie? Ele só fica irritado assim quando a Rosalie escapa de casa à noite para ir a boates...

- Er... Eu tenho um encontro com Edward – disse inocentemente – você sabe, Edward Cullen, irmão da Alice...

- E posso saber onde vocês planejam ir? – indagou em tom agressivo.

- Vamos a uma clareira... Perto daqui – completei rezando para não ser barrada.

Ele olhou em meus olhos procurando por algum vestígio de mentira em minhas palavras - afinal, sou uma péssima mentirosa- e pareceu se convencer de que dissera a verdade.

- Ah, eu pensei... – falou desconcertado refletindo sobre algo– Er... Esqueça! Divirta-se com Edward e volte cedo.

- Obrigada – murmurei ainda sem entender o que deu nele e fui em direção a porta.

- ROSALIE! – ouvi Charlie gritar subindo a escada às pressas enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Nem pude parar para refletir o que ela tinha aprontado dessa vez; logo que me virei, vi Edward saindo do carro vindo em minha direção com um sorriso estonteante e meu coração disparou.

- Olá! – cumprimentou-me com sua voz de veludo e beijou minha bochecha.

- Oi – respondi corando.

- Pronta para ir? – perguntou animado.

-Claro!

**Rosalie**

"Que plano perfeito! Duvido que aquela pirralha vá encontrar com o Cullen hoje..." – pensei me jogando na cama.

- ROSALIE! – ouvi Charlie berrando do andar de baixo.

Ai... O que esse chato quer agora?

- Que idéia foi essa de me dizer que Bella estava fugindo de casa?! – gritou entrando abruptamente no meu quarto.

Ops!

- Mas ela não está? – questionei me fazendo de desentendida.

- Moçinha! Sei muito bem que vocês duas estão implicando muito uma com a outra, não sei exatamente o porquê e nem quero saber, mas exijo que resolvam logo as suas diferenças! E não vou admitir que você invente mais mentiras! Onde já se viu?! Inventar que Bella vai fugir com o circo...

Tudo bem, eu admito! Na hora de inventar uma desculpa eu fiquei sem idéias...

- Er... Eu realmente pensei que ela estava fugindo – falei fazendo a cara de arrependida que sempre amolece o Charlie – fiquei super preocupada com o que pudesse acontecer com ela...

Ele pareceu hesitar depois de ver a minha expressão e com um suspiro e deixou o quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Certamente irei ganhar o Oscar por melhor atuação!

"Bem... Isso quer dizer que meu plano novamente não deu certo. Droga! Estou ficando sem idéias..."

Levantei-me e fui escovar o cabelo em frente ao espelho tentando criar algum plano que funcione e que não me meta em mais encrencas.

"Hum... Acabo de ter outra idéia interessante que deve acabar de vez com esse encontro... Só preciso dar um telefonema..."

**Jasper**

Estava ficando depressivo de tanto tédio e a vontade de estar com a minha fadinha aumentava a cada segundo. Sem sequer pensar, peguei a chave do meu Mercedes e parti em direção a casa dos Cullens. Aumentei a velocidade enquanto adentrava na estrada cercada pela floresta e em poucos minutos avistei a enorme casa branca.

Estacionei meu carro perto da entrada e toquei a campainha esperando que Alice estivesse em casa. Para minha sorte, foi ela quem atendeu.

- Jasper! – cantarolou se jogando em cima de mim em um abraço – Estava com tanta saudade de você!

Ela estava absolutamente linda; vestia uma blusa vermelha decotada nas costas, um shortinho curto e estava radiante.

- Oi minha princesinha – falei rindo e dando um selinho nela – também estava sentindo sua falta e resolvi vir te visitar – Meu Deus! Como ela é fantástica! Definitivamente tenho muita sorte dela gostar de mim tanto quanto gosto ela... Se é que isso é possível! Nunca amei tanto alguém em minha vida quanto a amo (e olha que eu já tive muitas pretendentes).

- Que bom que você veio – disse sorrindo e me puxando para dentro – estamos quase sozinhos; Carlisle e Esme ficarão fora de casa até de noite e Edward está no encontro com Bella... Só sobrou o Emmet que infelizmente não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui brincando com aquele cachorro – completou fazendo biquinho e me olhando sedutoramente.

Será que sou só eu ou realmente a minha fadinha está com segundas intenções?

- Bem... Quem sabe ele resolve levar o cachorrinho para passear... – falei me aproximando, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Ela imediatamente correspondeu ao meu beijo; suas mãos se entrelaçaram em meu cabelo e eu passeei com a minha pelas suas costas nuas. Senti ela se arrepiar ao meu toque e nos afogamos no beijo, tornando-o mais urgente.

Fomos caminhando para trás sem nunca interromper o beijo e quando percebi estávamos deitados no sofá. Ela desceu a mão para meu pescoço e posteriormente para minha camisa (é, definitivamente ela estava com segundas intenções...) e eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, dando tempo para respirar.

Ela estava quase abrindo o botão da minha camisa quando fomos interrompidos pelo toque do telefone. Com um suspiro, Alice se levantou e foi atender enquanto eu me refazia.

- Alô? – falou irritada e recebeu uma curta resposta.

- Um minutinho Jacob, irei chamá-lo. Emmet! – gritou tapando o bocal do telefone.

Jacob? Jacob Black? O que ele quer com o Emmet? Pensei que ele odiasse os Cullen...

- Que foi? – perguntou Emmet entrando na sala com o cachorro que esqueci o nome debaixo do braço – Ah! Oi Jazz!

- Oi Em – respondi ajeitando minha camisa.

- Jacob quer falar com você – suspirou Alice, passando o telefone para ele.

Sem mais delongas, ele atendeu ao telefone e Alice veio sentar ao meu lado. Passei o braço em torno dela; ligamos a televisão e ficamos sentados sem realmente assistir.

A conversa entre Jacob e Emmet durou apenas alguns minutos e ele desligou vindo em nossa direção.

- Branca de neve, - falou colocando o cachorro no meio de nós – eu vou me encontrar com o Black e a Rose e confio em você para cuidar do Léguas enquanto eu estiver fora.

Nossa! Que estranho! Rosalie odeia o Jacob e ele odeia os Cullens, então por que eles vão se encontrar?

- Tudo bem – concordou minha fadinha sem protestar, se animando um pouco.

- E você Bob Esponja, - que droga de apelido é esse?! – não abuse da inocência da minha irmãzinha! Saiba que eu ensinei o Léguas a falar e ele irá me avisar caso você apronte alguma.

Ele deu um olhar de aviso e saiu pela porta indo em direção a garagem. Olhei para o cachorro que não parava de se mexer; não entendi nada essa história dele aprender a falar, mas afinal, vindo do Emmet pode-se esperar qualquer coisa.

Alice colocou o tal de Léguas no chão que foi imediatamente correndo para o quintal e ela me olhou novamente com aquele olhar sedutor que ninguém resiste.

- Então... Considerando que cachorros não sabem falar e que estamos sozinhos em casa, – falou sorrindo travessa – que tal irmos para o meu quarto?

- Acho uma ótima idéia - sorri retomando o beijo que nunca deveria ter sido interrompido.

**Bella**

Edward e eu conversamos sobre coisas banais por toda a viajem e logo chegamos ao final de uma estrada com várias trilhas para caminhada. Ele me guiou até uma delas e depois de andarmos por mais ou menos meia hora, saímos da trilha e adentramos em meio à floresta fechada.

- Tem certeza de que esse é o caminho certo? – indaguei depois de tropeçar mais uma vez na raiz de uma árvore.

- Sim, certeza absoluta! – respondeu rindo – Não se preocupe, estamos quase chegando...

Logo avistei o que deveria ser a entrada da clareira. Caminhamos por mais alguns minutos naquela direção e me deparei com o lugar mais lindo que já vira na vida.

A densa floresta se abria dando lugar a uma imensa variedade de flores que exalavam diversas essências, perfumando o ar a nossa volta e a alguns metros de distância encontrava-se um riacho com a água mais limpa que se pode encontrar nesse planeta. O sol atravessava sem dificuldade os galhos das árvores, iluminando todo esse espaço e tornando a visão ainda mais bela.

Edward passou a minha frente sentando-se perto de umas flores e indicando para me juntar a ele.

- Então, o que achou? – perguntou divertido enquanto eu me sentava deslumbrada ao seu lado.

- É simplesmente... – hum... Como posso descrever o paraíso? – perfeito...

Edward me olhou dando um sorrindo torto perfeito que fez meu coração vacilar e eu perdi o fio do pensamento.

- Bella, - falou docemente – sei que já te disse isso antes, mas quero que saiba que estou loucamente apaixonado por você. Eu tentei resistir, não queria te magoar, mas não aguento mais ficar longe e fingir que sou indiferente a você. –PERAI! EDWARD ESTÁ SE DECLARANDO PARA MIM?- Por favor, peço que me perdoe por cair na armadilha da loira sebosa e quero pedir uma chance de recomeçar e, se você sentir o mesmo por mim, - do que ele está falando? Claro que sou apaixonada por ele! – nós até poderíamos...

Não aguentei esperar ele terminar a frase; simplesmente fechei os olhos e me joguei em cima dele e o calei com um beijo esperando que com isso ele percebesse os meus sentimentos.

Ele pôs a mão na minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto e intensificou o beijo. Nossos lábios se moveram com uma sincronia perfeita, em uma dança desconhecida e completamente luxuriante. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, experimentando uma nova sensação que nunca achei possível existir. Ele era realmente o paraíso, o meu paraíso; eu não suportaria ser separada dele por nada nesse mundo agora que estávamos definitivamente ligados e perdidamente apaixonados...

- Atacar! – gritaram duas vozes terrivelmente conhecidas e balões carregados de água e farinha foram jogados em cima de Edward e eu, interrompendo o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e vi as duas figuras que nos atacavam com os balões. Ah não! É agora que mato eles!


End file.
